HyoukaRomance
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Mixing Up Pairings! RnR plz?/ Kenapa tidak menyerah? Karena aku tak bisa menyerah hingga suatu saat nanti/ Hurt/Comfort, Rimance, Friendship, SatoshixChitanda, MayakaxOreki, OreChi, Chap16 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Aku tidak akan menyerah

Hyouka_Romance (Gak bisa pilih judul yg lebih bagus -_-)

Hyouka (c) Honobu Yonezawa

This Fanfic (c) DSC

.

.

.

X

Mayaka x Satoshi

 **Mayaka x Oreki** \- This Chapter (Romance)

 **Oreki x Chitanda** \- This Chapter (Hurt)

Chitanda x Satoshi

X

WARNING!: Typo, GeJe, Jelek, OOC.

Enjoy

X

Chapter 1: Aku tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

Oreki Houtarou PoV's

Valentine, menjadi hari yang merepotkan sekaligus menyebalkan buatku, merepotkan, karena harus menghadapi Ibara, lagi-lagi dengan masalah cokelatnya, dan menyebalkan karena... uhh...

Aku menyukai Ibara.

Dan fakta menyebalkan adalah, Ibara masih mengejar-ngejar seorang manusia bernama Fukube Satoshi, yang sama sekali tidak peka dan orangnya takut mengambil resiko. Tahun kedua ini menjadi sulit daripada biasanya, karena aku mulai terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswi SMU Kamiyama, termasuk kelas murid tahun pertama.

Aku berjalan diantara murid-murid SMU Kamiyama, hari ini, 14 Februari, Valentine. Menyebalkan dan menyulitkan lebih dari biasanya.

Begitu aku membuka lokerku, aku melihat banyak cokelat dan surat cinta, kebanyakan dari murid kelas 1 dan ada juga beberapa senpai dan murid tahun kedua sepertiku, salah satunya temanku, Himawari Yuka, dia adalah ketua dari-ugh, fansclub Oreki Houtarou, haha, aku tahu, menyebalkan bukan?

Dia merupakan seseorang yang kaya-raya, pintar, cantik dan banyak yang suka, dan dari semua orang di sekolah ini, kenapa AKU yang dia sukai? Itu pertanyaannya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kelas 2-B sebelumnya, aku membereskan cokelat dan surat cinta kedalam kantong plastik yang aku taruh di taman, aku tau, kejam yah, tetapi... aku kan, menyukai Ibara.

Sejak SMP pula, jadi tidak mudah menghilangkan perasaan suka ini.

"Yo Houtarou! Pagi-pagi begini sudah cemberut saja!" Satoshi menyapaku, dia menepuk bahuku, si idiot ini masuk kelas 2-C lumayanlah, naik satu, artinya nilainya membaik, aku menghela nafas "Paket Valentine," jawabku, dia tertawa keras ""Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Oreki Houtarou!" kata Satoshi.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap kali ini?" Tanyaku "Eh?" tanyanya, idiot tetaplah idiot, lihatlah! Dia sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi setahun lalu "Ibara," kataku "Ohh... entahlah," kata Satoshi pelan.

Tch, enak saja bilang 'entahlah' sesantai itu, seandainya Satoshi tau, dia sudah melukai gadis yang kusukai.

"Selamat Pagi, Oreki-san, Fukube-san," Chitanda datang "Pagi," jawabku dan Satoshi serempak.

Sebagai informasi, aku dan Ibara masuk 2-B, Satoshi 2-C dan Chitanda.. 2-A tentu saja, kau tahu dia murid terbaik "Pagi," oh, Ibara datang, setelah menyapanya balik, kami semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

XxXxXxX

Aku pergi ke perpustakaan menghilangkan jenuh, setahuku, Ibara sedang bersama Satoshi sekarang, tetapi tak kusangka, aku menemukannya di perpustakaan, dia sedang membaca.

"Oi," kataku "Oh, Oreki, sedang apa kau kesini?" tanya Ibara "Aku bosan, lagipula kau tahu 'kan ruangan klub tidak pakai pemanas ruangan, jadi disana pasti dingin sekali," jawabku sambil mengambil buku dari raknya "Oh, begitu," jawabnya "Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak ke Satoshi? Untuk cokelat itu maksudku?" tanyaku pelan.

Ibara terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menyeretku "O-Oi, kau mau apa?" tanyaku, dia menyeretku ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Awalnya, tatapannya galak seperti biasa, namun, saat ini, dia berhadapan denganku, hey tunggu... dia menangis.

"A-Hey! A-Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu 'kan? Ibara? Oi!" sahutku "...lagi," dia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi pelan "Apa?" tanyaku "Dia menolakku lagi, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi,"

Mataku membulat, kemudian dia menangis, tetapi ditahan, sheesh..! Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti ini, dalam detik berikutnya, aku tak sadar sudah membawanya ke pelukanku.

"Menangislah, tapi jangan berisik, masalah kalau kita ditemukan dalam keadaan seperti ini," ucapku pelan, aku merasakan tangannya memukulku pelan namun akhirnya, aku merasakan isak tangisnya, dia mulai mencengkram mantel musim dinginku.

"Baka," ucapnya, aku tersenyum.

"Houtarou...,"

*x*x*x*

Fukube Satoshi PoV's

"Yosh! Kerja bagus Fukube-kun! Kau boleh pulang sekarang!" begitu Tanabe-senpai mengatakan itu, aku langsung berlari ke ruang klub, tetapi baru beberapa langkah melewati tangga, aku terdiam.

Aku melihat keluar jendela... tidak mungkin... aku.. aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?

Houtarou dan Mayaka, berpelukan di halaman belakang.

"Houtarou...," ucapku pelan, jadi ini maksud semuanya?!

Aku hendak berlari, namun aku menabrak seseorang,

"Gomennasai Fukube-san!" ah.. suara ini, Chitanda-san, kulihat dia memegang cokelat "Oh! Chitanda-san mau memberikkan cokelat! Pada siapa?" tanyaku "Etto tidak kok tidak! Umm.. jaa ne Fukube-san!"

Hoo! Dia bersikap aneh. Ah, dalam sekejap aku lupakan kejadian tadi tapi.

 _Mayaka..._

Aku menghela nafas, mungkin ini akhirnya, aku terdiam. Memegang cokelat yang Mayaka berikan padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis, tetapi air mataku menetes.

"Sialan kau Houtarou,"

XxXxX

Oreki PoV's

"Hey Oreki, apa kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Ibara "Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyaku, oh tidak, jangan sampai dia mengetahuinya "Aku penasaran," jawabnya.

Hah?

"Hey, kau bukan Chitanda," kataku "Lalu apa masalahnya!? Salah jika aku penasaran?" tanya Ibara "Tidak sih," jawabku "Kau menyukai Chii-chan ya?"

Tunggu... apa?

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan itu?" tanyaku "Habis kalian dekat sekali," jawabnya "Jangan dulu berasumsi kata 'suka' pada seseorang yang dekat, aku tidak menyukainya," jawabku lagi.

"Jika memang begitu, maka Chii-chan bertepuk sebelah tangan cintanya,"

Eh?

"Maksudmu apa Ibara?" tanyaku "Kau tak tau? Chii-chan suka padamu tahu," jawabnya.

Apa-?

XoXoxoXoX

"Oreki-san! Maaf menunggu, ada apa ya?" aku memutuskan mengajak Chitanda ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk membicarakan hal ini dengannya, soal 'suka' itu.

"Chitanda, kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku, aku akan langsung ke inti. Tak mau aku habiskan energi untuk sesuatu seperti ini

"Eh-? Iya.. umm..," wajahnya memerah.

"Tolong lupakan aku," ucapku.

"Apa..?"

"Aku mau kau melupakan, bahwa kau mencintaiku dan hal semacamnya," "Karena kau menyukai Mayaka-san?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku mati rasa "Aku...," "Tidak apa Oreki-san, tetapi, maaf, aku tak bisa menyerah ataupun melupakanmu sekarang ini," katanya, tersenyum, namun dibalik itu, aku tau dia menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang amat dalam, terlihat dari binar matanya yang kini hilang.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil, jadi aku tidak bisa lupa," ucapnya.

Sejak kecil? Kita baru bertemu sekarang 'kan?

"Kecuali aku menikah, maka harus kupaksakan perasaan itu hilang, tetapi, hingga tiba saatnya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ucapnya, air mata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, dia memegang cokelat, aku yakin itu untukku "Sampai nanti, Oreki-san," ucapnya.

"Chitanda...,"

XxXxX

 _"Lagipula, kenapa sih kau tidak menyerah saja?" tanya Oreki pada Mayaka "Mana bisa! Aku tak akan menyerah hingga nanti, aku jadi istri orang lain!" ucapnya._

XxXxX

 _Dan kenapa aku tak menyerah untuk Ibara..?_

Aku melihat Satoshi lewat dihadapanku, dia menatapku sesaat, tatapannya dingin. Aku kaget "Satoshi aku-," "Selamat ya," ucapnya kemudian pergi.

"A-pa?"

XxXxX

 _Next Chapter: Refreshing_

 _Pairings Next Chapter: Satoshi x Chitanda, Mayaka x Oreki_

 _Yang mau kirim saran untuk judul.. comment! atau PM_

 _RnR!_

 _See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: Refreshing (Part 1)

Chapter 2:Refreshing (Part 1)

XxXxX

Summary for this chapter:Ada baiknya istirahat sejenak dan lupakan yang terjadi.

XxXxX

Hyouka belongs to Honobu Yonezawa

This Story belongs to DSC

XxXxX

Mayaka x Satoshi

Mayaka x Oreki

Chitanda x Oreki

 **Satoshi x Chitanda** \- This Chapter Pairings (Romance, Friendship, Bro-Sis)

XxXx

Fukube Satoshi PoV's

Setelah menatap tajam kearah Houtarou, aku melanjutkan kembali jalanku, pulang, menuju rumah.

Awalnya, aku tak ada niat mampir ke taman, namun kupikir, apa salahnya untuk bersantai sebentar setelah hari Valentine yang menyusahkan, dan menyakitkan untukku. Aku mampir ke cafe di dekat sana, aku memesan cokelat panas kemudian duduk di bangku taman, aku tak ingin minum di cafe itu, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berpasangan, dan itu membuatku muak.

Aku berjalan di taman, berharap menemukan bangku taman yang kosong untuk kududuki sendiri, akhirnya, aku hanya menemukan satu yang diisi oleh seorang gadis berambut panjang yang warnanya hitam.

"Ano.. boleh aku duduk disini-Chitanda-san?" aku kaget, dia juga begitu rupanya itu Chitanda-san dia sedang menangis! Oh tidak.. apa yang terjadi?

"Chi-Chitanda-san kau tidak apa-apa? Ada masalah apa? Cerita padaku," ucapku sambil duduk disebelahnya "T-Tidak apa-apa kok Fukube-san," kata Chitanda-san "Chitanda-san, kau tidak pandai berbohong aku tau ada sesuatu yang salah," aku tau betul Chitanda-san, dia tak akan menangis jika bukan masalah serius.

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba, Chitanda-san memelukku sambil terisak, aku bingung harus apa akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menepuk kepalanya dan mengelus punggungnya "Sudah… sudah.. Chitanda-san, jangan menangis, kau bisa cerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi," kataku kemudian, Chitanda-san mengangguk, dia pun mulai bercerita..

\/SKIPTIME\/

Setelah aku tau apa yang terjadi, aku kaget juga, soal Houtarou yang menyukai Mayaka memang sudah kuprediksi, tetapi aku tidak tau kalau Chitanda-san menyukai Houtarou, dan Houtarou menyuruh Chitanda-san untuk melupakannya, ya ampun, Houtarou, aku yakin kau tau perempuan itu sensitif.

Aku mengelus bahunya "Sudah Chitanda-san, jangan menangis, aku juga tadi melihat mereka berpelukan di halaman belakang," Baik aku maupun Chitanda-san melihat Houtarou dan Mayaka berpelukan, lewat jendela, pemandangan yang sungguh menyedihkan untuk kami.

"F-Fukube-san, maukah kau berjalan-jalan denganku hari Sabtu dan Minggu ini? Kau tak punya rencana 'kan?" Tanya Chitanda-san, aku mengangguk "Oke! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti ya, jam 10.00 oke?" tanyaku padanya, dia mengangguk senang "Arigatou Fukube-san," ucapnya "Doushimashite, Chitanda-san," ucapku.

Setelah mengobrol dengan Chitanda-san (Asyik juga ternyata) kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

*x*NextDay*x*

RIINGG! RINGG!

Teleponku berbunyi, aku yang baru selesai mandi langsung mengambil HP ku yang tergeletak di meja belajar, aku kaget melihat nama penelepon.

Oreki Houtarou.

Aku melihat jam, ini masih jam 07.00 dan kalau hari libur, tak biasanya Houtarou bangun jam segini. Dia bias tidur berjam-jam apalagi saat musim dingin, aku mengangkat telepon itu dengan segera.

 **Houtarou-Satoshi, aku ingin bicara padamu soal kemarin**

 **Aku-Hah? Soal apa?**

 **Houtarou-Apa-apaan kau menatapku tajam begitu? Dan mengucapkan selamat pula! Jelaskan maksudmu!**

 **Aku-Huh? Kau jadian dengan Mayaka 'kan? Makanya kubilang selamat. (Jelasss mengatakan ini sungguh menyakitkan)**

 **Houtarou-Wha-!? Apa?! Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak jadian dengannya! Darimana kau berasumsi aku dan dia jadian!?**

 **Aku-Kemarin kalian berepelukan di halaman belakang.**

 **Houtarou-Kau melihatnya?!**

 **Aku-Iya,**

 **Houtarou-kau salah paham! Aku hanya menenangkannya, kemarin dia menangis gara-gara kamu.**

 **Aku-Oh.. tapi juga 'kan…**

 **Houtarou-Juga?**

 **Aku- (Haruskah kukatakan apa yang Chitanda-san katakan?) Tidak lupakanlah, maaf sudah menyalahpahami mu**

 **Houtarou-Yeah, tak apa, Satoshi, aku akan mengembalikkan buku milikmu, boleh aku kesana?**

 **Aku-Aku ada janji dengan Chitanda-san hari ini**

 **Houtarou-Chitanda?**

 **Aku-Jalan-jalan dengannya, okke! Bye!**

 **Houtarou-Tunggu apa!?**

Aku menghela nafas, aku menunggu 3 jam hingga tiba saatnya, akupun berangkat ke rumah Chitanda-san menggunakan sepeda.

Setelah aku menekan bel pintu rumahnya, Chitanda-san keluar dengan pakaian berwarna putih dengan cardigan pink, wow! Dia tampak manis "Konnichiwa, Fukube-san! Terima kasih sudah datang tepat waktu! Kalau begitu ayo pergi!"

Dia mengeluarkan sepeda miliknya, lalu kami pergi ke Kebun Binatang yang baru.

"Haha! Lihat penguin itu sedang beraksi Chitanda-san!" seruku, dia tampak senang, kami berjalan-jalan kemudian pergi ke kedai makan "Pasangan itu lucu sekali ya!" seru seorang wanita, tatapannya kearahku dan Chitanda-san.

Chitanda-san memerah kemudian aku tertawa "Kami saudara," ucapku nyengir, Chitanda-san kaget "Iya 'kan Eru-chan?" tanyaku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, kumohon, setuju.. "Iya! Satoshi-kun!" ucapnya, wanita itu tersenyum "Kalian akur sekali," kata wanita itu lalu pergi.

Kami tertawa bersama "Ne, memang tidak apa kalau aku jadi saudaramu?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk "Aku akan senang sekali! Soalnya 'kan, sikap Satoshi-kun agak mirip denganku!" kata Eru-chan senang "Hm baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan jadi saudaramu sampai orang tuaku kembali! Mereka sedang liburan~ Jadi aku bosan, boleh Ne? Eru-chan, aku menginap di rumahmu? Ku dengar, ibuku kenal dengan Ibumu, dulu mereka teman baik," aku juga baru mendengarnya dari Kaa-chan kemarin malam.

"Eh? Honto desuka? Siapa nama Ibumu Satoshi-kun?" tanya Eru-chan "Fukube Mikasa, aku yakin kau pernah dengar nama itu!" sahutku, Eru-chan mengangguk "Iya! Aku pernah dengar!" serunya.

Aku dan Eru-chan kembali ke rumahku, mengambil pakaian.

Tetsugo-san dan Mizuki-san (Orang tuanya Eru-chan) menyambutku dengan senang, karena orang tuaku tinggal di Amerika (Jadi bukan pergi sebenarnya) dan kembali cuman beberapa kali, aku tinggl disana sementara.

Kami bermain karuta, aku kalah dari Eru-chan 2-3 skornya, saat malam tiba, aku dan Eru-chan pergi membeli bahan makanan.

XxXxX

Oreki Houtarou PoV's

Aku membeli bahan makanan, disuruh Aneki, dengan langkah terpaksa, aku memasuki supermarket, tak kusangka, aku bertemu Ibara, dia disuruh membeli alat-alat untuk pesta, Ibunya akan mengadakan pesta reunian dengan teman-teman lamanya, aku dan dia memutuskan belanja bersama, janntungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

"Oreki, menurutmu, bagus yang ini? atau yang ini?" tanya Ibara ia mengulurkan dua boneka, yang satu ungu dan satu lagi abu-abu, aku memilih yang ungu. Secara tak sengaja, dia terpeleset dan jatuh-tepat di atasku.

-.0

0.0

"A-Ahh... Oreki go-gomennasai..!" serunya, aku mengangguk, mukanya merah padam, kami cepat-cepat berdiri, takut ada yang melihat, tapi sialnya, aku kehilangan keseimbangan, jadi aku memeluk Ibara.

"Satoshi-kun! Kupikir mainan sebelah si-,"

Suara itu...

Chitanda?

XxXxX

Third Person PoV's

Chitanda terdiam melihat Oreki dan Mayaka yang sedang berpelukan, ia membeku di tempat, sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum "Gomen, aku menganggu..," ucapnya, kemudian, Satoshi datang "Benarkah Eru-cha-," Satoshi pun terdiam, menyadari posisi Mayaka dan Oreki "Tu-Tunggu dulu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" ucap Mayaka dan Oreki panik, cepat-cepat mereka menyingkir.

"Aku bisa jelaskan-," ucap Oreki "Fuhh, merepotkan sekali, maaf ya, mengganggu momen kalian, ayo Eru-chan, kita pulang, Tetsugo-Ojiichan dan Mizuki-Obaasan menunggu," Satoshi merangkul Chitanda "Ah-Iya! Matta ne!" ucap Chitanda mengikuti Satoshi yang merangkulnya.

"Apa... itu barusan?" tanya Mayaka, Oreki juga terdiam, melihat Satoshi dan Chitanda yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

"Chii-chan dan Fuku-chan... mereka?" Mayaka kaget, Oreki merangkulnya "Akan kucari tahu apa yang terjadi, aku yakin mereka tidak begitu," ucap Oreki, Mayaka mengangguk.

XxXxX

Ibara Mayaka PoV's

Aku yakin, Chii-chan tak akan mengkhianatiku! Lalu apa itu tadi?

Aku mencengkram lengan Oreki. Untuk kali ini, aku ingin, dia disini.

XxXxX

Chitanda Eru PoV's

Aku sebenarnya merasa tak enak dengan Mayaka-san, sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Satoshi-kun terdiam, jelas kami kecewa.

"Satoshi-kun, besok kita menonton bioskop yuk?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk, senyum di wajahnya dia menyengir "Oke! Besok nonton Sherlock Holmes atau film seram atau dua-duanya?" tanya Satoshi-kun "Dua-duanya!" ucapku, dia tertawa.

"Okay! Malam ini kita tidur larut! Ada Film seru!" kata Satoshi-kun, aku mengangguk "Un!"

XxXxX

 _Next Chapter pairings: Chitanda x Satoshi (Liat nanti kalau ada perubahan)_

 _Refreshing (Part 2)_


	3. Chapter 3: Refreshing(Part 2)

CHapter 3: Refreshing (Part 2)

 _Summary for this chapter: Hidup ini melelahkan! Ambil sedikit istirahat agar segar kembali!_

o.o

WARNING: OOC, GeJe, Jelek, Typo

O.O

Mayaka x Satoshi **\- This Chapter Pairings (Hurt/Angst) (SPIC)**

Chitanda x Oreki **\- This Chapter Pairings (Hurt) (SPIC)**

 **Oreki x Mayaka** \- This Chapter Pairings (Bro-Sis, Friendship, Romance) (MPIC)

 **Satoshi x Chitanda** \- This Chapter Pairings (Bro-Sis, Romance, Friendship) (MPIC)

Main Pair In this chapter (MPIC)

 **Side Pair In this Chapter (SPIC)**

o.o

Hyouka belongs to | Novel: Honobu Yonezawa| Manga: Task Ohna

This Story belongs to | DSC feat. Friends

EnJ0y

XxXxX

 **Chitanda Eru PoV's**

Aku baru saja selesai mandi, Otou-san dan Okaa-san sedang pergi hingga lusa, jadi aku dan Satoshi-kun sendiri, aku mengenakan baju berwarna hijau daun dengan hiasan daun di roknya dan kardigan putih, aku memasak onigiri dan juga teh.

"Ohayou, Eru-chan!" sapa Satoshi-kun, ceria seperti biasanya, setelah menyapanya balik aku meletakkan sarapan "Yeyy! Buatan Eru-chan, arigatou Ne!" ucap Satoshi-kun.

Aku mengangguk, selesai makan, aku mengunci pintu, kemudian, dengan sepeda Satoshi-kun kami pergi ke mal.

Jujur saja, aku tak keberatan memiliki saudara seperti Satoshi-kun, dia baik, asyik diajak ngobrol, pintar menjahit pula!

"Hai~! Sudah sampai~!" sahutnya, kami turun dari sepeda.

Satoshi-kun dan aku langsung pergi ke bioskop, tetapi ternyata filmnya dimulai jam 12.00 dan sekarang masih jam 10.00 jadi kami menunggu 2 jam, karena sudah jam 10.45, aku dan Satoshi-kun memutuskan untuk makan siang di cafe yang paling dekat, kami memesan makanan, saat aku sedang berjalan kearah Satoshi-kun sambil membawa es krim,seseorang terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ibara?"

Aku menoleh, Oreki-san dan.. Mayaka-san, kemudian aku melemas, dadaku sakit, Mayaka-san mengangguk.

"Ooh, lihat siapa yang pergi kencan~ Mayaka dan Houtarou~ selamat ya~"

Satoshi-kun, aku tau, dibalik nada ceria itu, ada rasa sakit, kecewa, amarah dan cemburu.

 **Ibara Mayaka PoV's**

"Kami tidak sedang berkencan Fuku-chan!" ucapku sebal, kulihat lagi, hari ini dia bersama Chii-chan lagi, bisa kulihat dari Chii-chan yang berjalan menuju sini.

"Ohh~? Lalu~ Sedang apa kalian disini? Eh?" tanya Fuku-chan.

"Kami berjalan-jalan, ada masalah?" tanya Oreki "Mhm~ Tidak, tapi lihat siapa yang sudah membuat gerakan~" kata Fuku-chan lagi "G-Gerakan apa maksudmu?" tanya Oreki gugup.

"Konnichiwa, Mayaka-san Oreki-san," sapa Chii-chan, ia mengacuhkan kontak mata langsung denganku, maupun Oreki.

"Sini kamu," Oreki menyeret Chii-chan yang baru saja menaruh es krim di meja.

 **Oreki Houtarou PoV's**

"O-Oreki-san.. s-sakit..," ucapnya, aku tak peduli, aku tetap menyeretnya hingga kami tiba di tempat yang sepi "Oreki-san..," aku melepaskan genggamanku "Kamu sedang apa dengan Satoshi hah? Aku yakin kau melihatku dan Ibara juga, aku tau kamu cemburu, tapi bukan begini caranya balas dendam! Apalagi menggunakan Satoshi? Aku tak tau kau murahan Chitanda," kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku begitu saja, tak memedulikan dirinya yang kini kaget dengan perkataanku.

"Aku tidak murahan Oreki-san!" serunya, air mata mulai turun di pipinya "Lalu sedang apa kau hah? Bersama Satoshi? Kau tau aku dan Ibara kesini huh? Mau menstalk?" tanyaku lagi "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Oreki-san!" serunya lagi "Lalu?" "Aku dan Satoshi-kun..," "Ohh! Lihat! Bahkan sudah memanggil dengan nama depan!" ucapku, nada suaraku meninggi.

"Lihat? Kau memang berniat membuat Ibara cemburu! Kau-" "Eru-chan!" seru seseorang.

Satoshi.

"Houtarou! Kau apakan dia!? Sampai menangis begini!" Satoshi membentakku, aku terdiam, dia mengelus kepala Chitanda "Oreki, kau apakan Chii-chan?" tanya Ibara "Aku..," "Akan kuberitahu alasan Fuku-chan dan Chii-chan! Ayo pergi!" ucapnya menyeretku.

Dari mataku, aku bisa melihat Chitanda menatapku dengan penuh kekecewaan dan rasa sakit, Satoshi menuntunnya.

Apa yang barusaja kulakukan?

 **Fukube Satoshi PoV's**

 _Flashback  
_

 _"Fuku-chan, kau dan Chii-chan berpacaran ya?" Mayaka bertanya "Hehh? Tidak kok! Aku menjadi saudaranya karena..,"_

 _Setelah kuceritakan apa yang terjadi, Mayaka mengangguk._

 _"Souka, aku khawatir pada Chii-chan..,"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Oreki.. dia...,"_

 _End Of Flashback_

Aku menenangkannya, aku juga mendengar apa yang Houtarou katakan pada Eru-chan, aku tak tau dia bisa berkata sekasar itu..

"Jangan dipikirkan ya, Eru-chan," kataku sambil menepuk bahunya dia mengangguk, akhirnya, kami menonton film, lalu pulang.

 **Oreki Houtarou PoV's**

Aku kaget setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ibara soal hubungan Satoshi dan Chitanda, artinya aku salah sangka... oh tidak, aku baru saja membentaknya tadi, aku harus bagaimana?

"Oreki, kau menyukaiku ya?"

Eh?

Aku mematung "T-T-Tidak, kenapa juga kau berkata hal seperti itu?" tanyaku

"Fuku-chan bercerita padaku, jangan berbohong,"

Satoshi.

"Iya..., aku menyukaimu," ucapku pasrah, mukaku memerah.

"Lupakan aku,"

"Hah?"

"Aku mau kau melupakanku, melupakan tentang bagaimana kau mencintaiku,"

Tunggu... dialog ini..

"Memang tidak sama persis, tapi artinya sama 'kan? Itu yang kau katakan pada Chii-chan," ucapnya menatapku "Dan kau tau sekarang, bagaimana perasaannya," kata Ibara.

Sakit. Kecewa. Sedih.

Chitanda...?

Kami terdiam selama perjalanan pulang, tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara, aku terus menerus memikirkan Chitanda dan apa yang baru saja kukatakan kepadanya.

 _"Aku tidak tahu kau murahan Chitanda!"_

Kata-kata yang kukeluarkan.. Chitanda tidak murahan Houtarou...kau tau itu...

Aku terdiam... Ya Tuhan...

Apa yang kulakukan?

XxXxX

 **Chitanda Eru PoV's**

"Istirahat ya, aku mau masak dulu," Satoshi-kun pergi meninggalkanku begitu aku mengangguk, aku demam, Satoshi-kun sudah menelepon Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, sayangnya, mereka tak bisa pulang hari ini.

Aku menatap layar handphone ku, Mayaka-san sudah mengirimiku sekitar 5 SMS dalam waktu 3 menit, itu cukup cepat, aku membalasnya dengan satu pesan yang cukup panjang untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Kuingat lagi kata-kata Oreki-san tadi siang...

 _"Aku tidak tahu kau murahan Chitanda!"_

Aku murahan, sekarang aku tau, itu yang Oreki-san pikirkan tentang aku, aku menangis dalam diam, tak lama, Satoshi-kun masuk dan membawa sup miso beserta teh "Eru-chan.. hey, jangan menangis lagi, jangan dipikirkan ya, kata-kata Houtarou itu," kata Satoshi-kun sambil menepuk kepalaku, aku mengangguk, tapi hatiku sedih sekali.

Satoshi-kun pergi mandi, ada SMS masuk, awalnya kukira dari Mayaka-san tapi...

OREKI HOUTAROU-SAN

Mataku melebar mengetahui si pengirim SMS, aku membuka SMS nya.

 _Chitanda, aku minta maaf._

Itu katanya, aku terdiam, berusaha menahan tangisku, aku memutuskan untuk tak membalasnya.

Sekitar 2 menit, HP ku berbunyi lagi, Oreki-san mengirimiku 2 pesan.

 _Chitanda, aku sungguh menyesal tentang apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi siang, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya, kau tidak murahan Chitanda... kau tidak.. sungguh, maafkan aku, aku hanya lepas kendali, maafkan aku, maaf Chitanda... kumohon_

 _Chitanda.. kumohon balas pesanku.. Onegai_

Aku tak membalasnya, aku tau ini kejam, tetapi lebih baik tak membalasnya.

Telepon masuk kali ini, Oreki-san.

"Moshi-moshi,"

" _Chitanda! Kenapa kau tak membalas SMS ku sih?"_

"Maaf,"

 _"Chitanda, aku minta maa-,"_

Dalam sekejap, handphoneku hilang, dan kini ada di genggaman Satoshi-kun, dia menatapku "Kau perlu istirahat, tidurlah, akan kuurus Houtarou," ucapnya, aku mengangguk.

 **Fukube Satoshi PoV's  
**

Satoshi: Halo, Fukube Satoshi yang berbicara.

Houtarou:Apa-apaan kau Satoshi!? Berikan teleponnya pada Chitanda!

Satoshi:Dia tidur. Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan.

Houtarou:Berikan padanya!

Satoshi:Ck, kasar sekali! Sudah bikin menangis, memaksa lagi!

Houtarou:Aku mau minta maaf Satoshi!

Satoshi:Akan aku sampaikan nanti.

Houtarou:SATOSHI!

Satoshi: Bye.

Aku mematikan HP Eru-chan, sesaat kutatap layarnya, tampak layarnya bergambar Koten-bu sedang berfoto bersama di Photobox, semuanya menggunakan kostum, aku mengenakan kostum beruang, Mayaka menggunakan kostum kelinci, Houtarou mengenakan kostum kucing dan Eru-chan dengan kostum penguin aku tersenyum pahit.

"Satoshi-kun..,"

"Eh? Eru-chan? Kau belum tidur?" aku kaget melihatnya ada di ambang pintu "Satoshi-kun.. aku takut," ucapnya menarik lengan bajuku, aku tersenyum, menepuk kepalanya "Ayo tidur," ucapku.

 **Oreki Houtarou PoV's**

Aku menghela nafas, perasaanku campur aduk, aku agak marah, karena Satoshi tadi dan aku juga masih merasa bersalah pada Chitanda.

 _Chitanda..._

* * *

 ** _YAP! Dan itulah chapter GeJe.  
_**

 ** _Kayaknya mau di- discontinued tapi g tau deh! Liat aja nanti!_**

 ** _RnR plz!_**

 ** _Next Chapter: I don't know_**


	4. Chapter 4: I don't know

Chapter 3: I don't know

 _Summary for this chapter: The Feeling is start fade? And new love has found?_

X

Oreki x Chitanda

Chitanda x Satoshi

 **Mayaka x Oreki-** MPIC (Romance)

Satoshi x Mayaka- **SPIC (Hurt)**

X

Hyouka belongs to | Manga: Task Ohna | Novel: Honobu Yonezawa

This Story belongs to: DSC feat Friends

x

 **Oreki Houtarou PoV's**

Surat dari Afrika belum kubuka, aku berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi, hari ini hari Senin, aku harus siap sekolah.

Setelah mengenakan seragam, aku sarapan dengan sushi bekas semalam, ya, karena aku tak bisa memasak. Setelah selesai, aku segera membaca koran pagi sebentar lalu pergi ke sekolah.

Aku berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang, pagi hari ini jadi lebih berat dari pagi biasanya, karena suatu hal yang terjadi kemarin, dari kemarin malam hingga pagi ini, aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkan hal itu, aku harap, semua hanya mimpi buruk, dan suatu saat aku bisa terbangun, namun ini kenyataan, aku berharap, pagi ini, seorang gadis bermata ungu menyapaku, tersenyum dan kami mengobrol seperti biasanya tapi... tidak.

Aku tak tau salah siapa ini, tapi yang jelas, kemungkinan besar ini salahku.

"Oreki, selamat pagi," Ibara menyapaku, aku menganggukan kepalaku sedikit kemudian kembali menunduk, menatap kakiku yang terus berjalan "Kau akan datang ke ruang klub hari ini?" tanya Ibara aku menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Entahlah," Jawabku.

Ibara menghela nafas "Hoo~! Ibara Mayaka dan Oreki Houtarou berpacaran! Ini gossip baru!"

Ck, anak dari klub percintaan mulai menebar gosip, anak-anak mulai berkumpul dan menanyai kami berbagai macam hal aku menjawab 'Tidak' berulang kali namun sepertinya, otak mereka rusak.

"Hey, ada apa ini?"

Satoshi masuk ke kerumunan "Houtarou?" tanyanya "Fukube, Oreki dan Ibara berpacaran kau tau!" salah satu anak klub percintaan itu berkata dengan lantang, Satoshi agak kaget sebentar, kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum "Oh!? Benarkah! Selamat ya!" ucapnya, aku kaget "Satoshi-!"

XxX

Bel istirahat berbunyi, rencananya aku akan menemui Satoshi untuk memarahinya, tapi aku tak menemukannya dimanapun hingga pulang, aku pergi ke ruang klub, aku pikir ada yang aneh...

Oh ya! Sejak tadi siang aku tak melihatnya!

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga, aku sempat melihat Satoshi (mungkin) waktu pelajaran olahraga sekilas, namun aku tak melihat Chitanda dimanapun, karena olahraga semua kelas disatukan.

Aku terus berpikir hingga tak sadar ada seseorang dalam ruangan klub "Satoshi?" tanyaku, sosok itu menoleh, tersenyum dengan senyuman khas "Yo, Houtarou! Aku minta PJ dong!" ucapnya "Satoshi, kau percaya pada Klub Percintaan itu?!" tanyaku, dia hanya tersenyum jahil "Hm~ bagaimana ya~ Iya, aku percaya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Satoshi kau-," teringat pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalaku sejak tadi pagi "Satoshi, kemana Chitanda?" tanyaku, wajah kaget kemudian senyum "Ohhh! Kau khawatir soal saudariku~ tak biasa sekali Houtarou," "Aku serius!" seruku "Eru-chan demam," ucapnya.

Chitanda...? Dia demam?

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudia menunduk "Sou ka...," ucapku pelan "Hm? Iya, kudengar karena seseorang memarahinya waktu di mal...," Ck, aku tau kau mengejekku Satoshi.

"Diamlah, aku hanya lepas kendali," ucapku "Wahh? Masa?" Tanya Satoshi, ingin sekali kupukul wajahnya yang terus tersenyum sepanjang hari itu, namun aku tidak bisa karena aku tau separuh dari ini adalah kesalahanku juga.

Satoshi nyengir lagi, kemudian dia berjalan kearah pintu "Yo Ibara! Aku pulang dulu ya!" seru Satoshi kemudian menghilang di koridor sekolah, Ibara mengernyit "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Ibara, baka!" seru Ibara.

"Oreki, ayo pulang bersama," ucapnya, aku mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, aku berbicara dengan Ibara bahwa Chitanda demam, karena besok libur, Ibara mengajakku ke tempat Chitanda, aku hanya menyetujuinya karena aku mau minta maaf juga "Houtarou," aku kaget, barusan, dia panggil aku apa?

"Boleh aku panggil kau begitu?" Tanya Ibara, aku mengangguk "Baiklah, panggil saja aku Mayaka sekarang," ucapnya, aku mengangguk lagi.

"Mayaka," panggilku, dia mengadah "Apa?" tanyanya, duh, aku juga lupa kan, mau ngomong apa "Tidak, tidak apa," ucapku, dia menggembungkan pipinya lalu memukulku di bahu.

"Maaf! Maaf!"

Aku dan Mayaka mengendarai sepeda ke rumah Chitanda, setelah sampai, aku menekan belnya.

"Haai~,"

Pintu kayu bergeser, memperlihatkan wajah seorang anak lelaki bermata oranye "Ooh! Siapa ya?" tanyanya main-main, ck.

"Satoshi, kami mau melihat Chitanda," ucapku "Oh, Oreki disini ternyata," hey, tunggu, Oreki? "Kau kan, selalu memanggilku dengan nama depan, kenapa sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama belakang?" tanyaku "Suka-suka aku dong! Karena itu, sekarang panggil aku Fukube ya, bukan Satoshi," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chii-chan?" Tanya Mayaka "Dia ada di dalam, sedang menonton TV," ucap Satoshi "Masuk saja," katanya.

"Oke~ aku akan buat teh dulu," Sato-maksudku Fukube langsung menghilang.

"Satoshi-kun…? Itu ada siap-," Chitanda mematung melihatku dan Mayaka, ia kemudian berbalik tapi kemudian tubuhnya oleng ke kanan, hampir saja jatuh, Mayaka langsung menahannya "Chii-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mayaka, Chitanda mengangguk "Hai, arigatou Ibara-san,"

Ibara-san?

"Chii-chan? Kenapa kau memanggilku Ibara-san?" Tanya Mayaka "T-Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Eru-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pusing lagi? Sebentar, kuambilkan obatnya," Chitanda menggenggam baju Satoshi "Ikut," ucap Chitanda, manja.

 _Imut… tunggu apa!?_

Satoshi juga tampaknya kaget, lalu membantu Chitanda bangun lalu merangkulnya ke dapur.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu, ada Televisi di sana dan ada laptop, sepertinya milik Chitanda, dia sedang menonton di YouTUBE aku hanya menatap layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan anime yang aku tidak tau namanya apa.

"Mushibugyo," ucap Mayaka "Huh?" tanyaku "Itu nama animenya Mushibugyo," ucapnya lagi, dia bias membaca pikiran!?

Sa-Fukube guh, baik Satoshi saja, Satoshi datang dengan nampan teh "Mana Chii-chan?" Tanya Mayaka, Satoshi menatap kami "Di kamar mandi," ucapnya singkat lalu duduk di depan kami "Jadi? Apa urusan kalian datang?" Tanya Satoshi.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kami hanya mau menjenguk Chitanda," ucapku "Ooh," kata Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun," Chitanda datang "Sudah baikan belum?" Tanya Satoshi, Chitanda mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku dan Mayaka pulang.

"Kasihan Chii-chan ya," kata Mayaka, aku hanya mengangguk singkat "Houtarou…," "Hm?"

"Sepertinya… aku mulai melupakan Fuku-chan," ucapnya

"Oh?" tanyaku pelan

"Dan sepertinya… aku mulai menyukaimu,"

 **Eru Chitanda PoV's**

Aku baru saja selesai mandi, aku melihat Satoshi-kun sedang duduk di pojok kamar, dia menekuk kedua lututnya di dada "Satoshi-kun?" tanyaku "Lucu," kata Satoshi-kun, dia menangis "Lucu sekali hidup ini,"

Aku tau maksudnya.

Aku memeluk Satoshi-kun, kemudian kami berdua tidur.

 **Oreki Houtarou PoV's**

Tadi… Mayaka bilang apa?

Aku hanya terdiam ketika mendengarnya bicara, sampai rumah, aku menatap pagarku, apakah aku senang? Atau.. aku tidak lagi menyukainya?

Entahlah, Aku… Aku tidak tahu.

* * *

Yooo! DFC kembali lagi dengan chapter GeJe lainnya

Thanks buat sanaa11 dan Nadya yang sudah nge-reviews! Stay Tune buat next Chapter yaa!

Next Chapter: Is this a new start?


	5. Chapter 5: Is this a NEW start?

Chapter 5: Is This A NEW Start?

 _Summary for this chapter: Is this a new start? But why the feelings is still there?_

X

Hyouka belongs to | Novel: Honobu Yonezawa | Manga: Task Ohna

This Story Belongs to: DSC feat. Friends

X

Chitanda x Oreki

Oreki x Mayaka

Satoshi x Chitanda

Mayaka x Oreki

X

 **Third Person Views**

Oreki tersenyum mengingat kemarin, ia tak bisa berhenti, tampangnya sudah seperti orang gila. Di dekat gerbang, ia melihat gadis dengan rambut hitam membawa sepeda, disebelahnya tak ada seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata oranye.

Oreki berpikir, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuknya meminta maaf, ia mempercepat jalannya sedikit menuju gadis itu, namun ia merasa berat hati, entah kenapa, Oreki menepuk pundak Chitanda pelan, gadis itu menatap Oreki "Ohayo," sapa Oreki, Chitanda menunduk "Ohayo..," ucapnya, kemudian ia mempercepat jalannya.

"Aa.. Chi-,"

"Ohayo Houtarou," "Ohayo Mayaka,"

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata berwarna ungu menatap mereka dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

XxXxX

Mayaka berjalan di sepanjang koridor, tak sengaja, ia menabrak Chitanda yang membawa buku "Maaf Chii-cha-," Mayaka kaget ketika Chitanda menyingkirkan tangan Mayaka dari buku-bukunya "Tidak apa," kata Chitanda lalu segera meninggalkan Mayaka.

"Chii-chan..,"

X.X.X.X

Chitanda menatap meja ruang klub yang sepi, hanya ada dia sendiri "Chii-chan!" Mayaka datang "Oh, Ibara-san," katanya "Anou ne, Chii-chan, kemana Fuku-chan?" Tanya Mayaka "Dia sakit," jawab Chitanda.

Mayaka mengangguk, mungkin tertular Chitanda "Oh, cuman kalian berdua, Satoshi mana?" tanya Oreki, Chitanda berdiri kemudian langsung berlari keluar ruang klub.

"Chitanda!" "Chii-chan!"

XxXxX

"Tadaima..," Chitanda langsung mengunci pintu rumah "Ahh—Hatchii! O-Okaerinasai Eru-chan," kata Satoshi, ia sedang duduk di depan televisi dan dibungkus selimut "Kau sudah baikan Satoshi-kun?" tanya Chitanda sambil memegang pundak Satoshi, Satoshi mengangguk pelan "Iya, sedikit sih," kata Satoshi, Chitanda kemudian mengecek suhu badan Satoshi "Sudah turun ya, syukurlah," kata Chitanda.

"Bagaimana sekolah?" tanya Satoshi "Begitulah," kata Chitanda "Sou ka.., Eru-chan besok aku mau sekolah!" kata Satoshi "EH!? T-Tapi Satoshi-kun.. kau kan masih..," "Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku mau sekolah!" rengek Satoshi.

"Baiklah..," kata Chitanda, kemudian Satoshi langsung memeluknya "Yeyy! Arigatou Eru-chan..," kata Satoshi "Doushimashite,"

C0C0C0C

Hari itu sudah malam, Mayaka dan Oreki baru pulang dari membeli bahan masakan untuk Tomoe yang sedang pesta dirumahnya.

"Houtarou," kata Mayaka, Oreki menoleh "Apa?" tanya Oreki "Besok, kau mau pergi ke perpustakaan bersamaku? Ada yang mau aku baca," kata Mayaka "Oke, lagipula aku ada tugas sejarah, sepertinya butuh bantuan dari buku," kata Oreki mengangguk "Hai," kata Mayaka.

Mayaka kemudian memegang tangan Oreki yang membuat Oreki kaget, kemudian membalas genggaman tangannya "Bisa?" tanya Mayaka "Tentu,"jawab Oreki.

"Kesini kok, benar—hatchii!" "Satoshi-kun kan sudah kubilang tak usah ikut!" "Tapi kan nggak enak menolak permintaan Tomoe-neesan!"

Mayaka dan Oreki sontak menoleh ke belakang, Chitanda dan Satoshi pun melihat kearah keduanya.

"Kalian…," "Eh…,"

Satoshi nyengir, kemudian merangkul Chitanda "Yo! Ibara, Oreki! Baru pulang beli bahan-bahan ya? Romantis sekali! Hm~? Sudah seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja~" kata Satoshi riang, Chitanda yang khawatir langsung menarik-narik ujung syal Satosih "Sa-Satoshi-kun..," "Oh! Ya, kita kan mau ke pesta Tomoe-neesan! Bukan bertemu dengan kalian~! Ayo Eru-chan!"kata Satoshi langsung kabur ke rumah Oreki.

"SATOSHI!" seru Oreki kesal.

 **Mayaka Ibara PoV's**

Aku bilang aku sudah melupakannya, tapi entah kenapa hati ini masih saja merasa berat untuk melepaskan Fuku-chan, genggaman tanganku menguat namun kemudian aku melepaskannya "Mayaka?" tanya Houtarou.

Aku menggeleng "Tidak apa, ayo, kita membuat Kakakmu menunggu," kataku, dia mengangguk kemudian kami langsung masuk ke rumah Houtarou.

 _Inside the house…_

"Hontou desuka? Wah Eru-chan! Kau hebat sekali!" kata Tomoe "T-Tidak sehebat itu," kata Chitanda "Benar sekali! Eru-chan itu murid terbaik!" kata Satoshi "S-Satoshi-kun!" muka Chitanda sudah memerah karena dipuji terus-menerus "Eru-chan juga manis sekali," kata Tomoe "Eh?! A-Arigatou Nee-san," kata Chitanda.

"Tadaima," suara Oreki terdengar, Mayaka dibelakangnya melepas sepatunya "Akhirnya! Sampai juga! Kemana sih?" tanya Tomoe "Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Oreki.

"Tomoe-neechan, kami membawa bahan-bahannya," kata Mayaka "Oh, arigatou Ibara-chan!" kata Tomoe "Hm, Doushimashite,"

"Wah wah, calon istri yang baik ya," kata Satoshi nyengir sambil menatap Mayaka dan Oreki "Eh? Maksudmu apa Satoshi-kun?" tanya Tomoe "Ahh! Tidak kok!" kata Satoshi.

Oreki memberinya tatapan sekali-kau-ngomong-begitu-kubunuh-kau Satoshi hanya memberi tatapan biar-saja-yang-menderita-juga-kau Oreki memberikan glare lagi.

"Oh ya, omong-omong aku penasaran, siapa ketua Koten-bu?" tanya Tomoe "Eru-chan!" "Chii-chan!" "Chitanda," jawab tiga anggota lainnya serempak, Chitanda hanya kaget "Oh! Nggak heran, tapi syukurlah kalian nggak milih Houtarou jadi ketuanya," kata Tomoe tersenyum jahil, Oreki menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan 'IKWYM (I know what you mean)' kemudian duduk.

"Kalian mau main apa?" tanya Tomoe "Eh?" tanya Oreki "Lho? Kan aku suruh mereka nginep? Kau nggak tau Houtarou?" tanya Tomoe, Oreki menggeleng dengan muka melongo.

Tomoe tertawa, "Itulah kau Houtarou, makanya kalau kakak ngomong dengerin," kata Tomoe, Oreki merengut sebal.

"Iya deh," jawabnya. Tomoe menyiapkan makanan ada popcorn, steak dll. "Kalian tau nggak? Kalau onigiri ini..,"

"ANEKI! JANGAN DISEBUTKAN!" seru Oreki "Itu..," "ANEKI!" "Houtarou yang buat lho~!" "GRR! ANEKIIIII!" seru Oreki, semua melongo "Houtarou yang bikin?" tanya Mayaka "Oreki-san..?" "ALIEN!" seru Satoshi, reaksinya lain daripada yang lain.

"Truth or Dare? Ada yang mau?"

"AKUU!" Satoshi dan Mayaka mengacungkan tangan, Chitanda dan Oreki hanya diam "Aku nggak, makasih," kata Oreki "Aku nggak ngerti cara mainnya," kata Chitanda "Oh ayolah! Houtarou! Kau HARUS ikut! Eru-chan, nanti juga kau mengerti cara mainnya,"

"Baiklah!" "Ok..,"

"Ayo mulai!"

Sekali pandangan Satoshi dan Mayaka bertemu, mereka kembali memberi harapan.

Sekali pandangan Oreki dan Chitanda bertemu, mereka saling bertanya-tanya...

Next Chapter: Koten-bu Days 1 : Truth or Dare with Tomoe-neesan

Heyy! untuk chapter berikutnya~ Let's refreshing dulu dengan sedikit humor ok?

See ya!

Thank You untuk review nya Fathansama~!

Stay Tune Nee!

A/N: Btw ada yang mau kasih truth/dare? Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Koten-bu days 1, ToD w Tomoe

Chapter 6: Koten-bu days 1, Truth or Dare with Tomoe

.

Hyouka © Novel:Honezawa Yonobu | Manga: Task Ohna

Hyouka Romance © DSC feat. Friends

.

Mayaka x Oreki

Oreki x Chitanda

Chitanda x Satoshi

Satoshi x Mayaka.

.

Karena nggak ada yang ngirim dare/ask yaudah, saya minta dare/ask dari teman2 saya

.

Have An Enjoy Reading

.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil sesuatu," kata Tomoe, kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa dadu, pensil dan piring kecil berisi bedak "Aneki.. jangan bilang… bedak itu…," Oreki sepertinya tahu betul bedak itu untuk apa, Tomooe nyengir "Ya! Untuk yang gagal melakukan dare atau bohong," kata Tomoe.

Satoshi bertepuk tangan "Sepertinya seru! Aku ingin menumpahkan semuanya ke wajah Houtarou!" kata Satoshi, Oreki menatap sinis, Tomoe tertawa "Hahaha! Bercanda Houtarou~," kata Satoshi, Oreki memalingkan mukanya.

"Semuanya lempar dadu ya, yang nilainya paling besar yang memutar pensil pertama, kemudian, yang ditunjuk pensil, harus jawab ask-nya dan melakukan dare-nya setelah itu baru boleh memutar pensil lagi, ada pertanyaan?" Satoshi dan Mayaka mengangkat tangan "Fuku-chan duluan," "Mayaka aja,"

"Yasudah, Tomoe-nee san, bagaimana dengan yang hasil lemparan dadu?" tanya Mayaka "Lemparan dadu hanya sekali, menentukan siapa yang pertama, ya, Satoshi-kun?" tanya Tomoe "Anou ne, siapa yang memutar pensil ketika pemain pertama selesai?" tanya Satoshi "Oh! Soal itu, yang kena ask dan dare nya dong yang memutarnya, sudah mengerti?" tanya Tomoe, semua mengangguk.

Setelah dadu dilempar hasilnya sebagian berikut:

Tomoe: 5

Satoshi:4

Oreki: 5

Chitanda: 3

Mayaka: 3

"Houtarou dan Onee-san seri! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Satoshi "Suit!" seru Tomoe, Oreki menghela nafas.

Setelah suit, hasilnya? Tomoe yang menang, ia memutar pensilnya, dan yang mendapat ask/ dare pertama adalah… Oreki!

"Ck.., kenapa aku," gumam Oreki sebal "Oke! Houtarou, Jujur atau Berani!" seru Tomoe "Jujur," jawab Oreki "Hm…, jujur ya! Buku apa yang kamu sembunyikan di balik meja belajarmu?" tanya Tomoe nyengir, Oreki kaget "I-I-Itu buku.. eh… itu..,"

"Jujur Houtarou! Hitungan dimulai dari…10…9…," "…8…7…6..," "B-Buku..," "5…4…3…2..," "Buku Harian!"

Semua bengong "Serius? Aku nggak tau kamu selama ini nulis _diary_ Houtarou!" kata Satohi "O-Oh diamlah!" seru Oreki.

Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Oreki tentunya, setelah selesai tertawa, Oreki memutar pensilnya "Wah, kena Eru-chan!" kata Satoshi "Chitanda, Jujur atau Berani?" tanya Oreki "Mmm.. Berani," jawab Chitanda "Peluk Satoshi," jawab Oreki enteng "Eh? Oke!" kata Chitanda "Yaa~! Houtarou payah nih dare nya! Kita sih, sudah sering pelukan," kata Satoshi, Tomoe mengangguk-angguk "Diam! Chitanda, kamu putar pensilnya," kata Oreki.

Setelah di putar, kena Satoshi "Satoshi-kun, jujur atau berani?" tanya Chitanda "Jujur~" kata Satoshi "Hm.. Jujur yah…, Satoshi-kun, punya berapa tas tangan di rumah?" tanya Chitanda "Gak tau, banyak, 17 atau 20 mungkin," jawab Satoshi, Chitanda mengangguk.

Satoshi memutar pensilnya, kena Mayaka "Mayaka, jujur atau berani?" tanya Satoshi "Berani," jawab Mayaka "Oke! Berani ya! Cubit pipi Houtarou," kata Satoshi nyengir "SATOSHI!" seru Oreki, Mayaka diam saja kemudian mencubit pipinya "SAKIT!" jerit Oreki "Beres," kata Mayaka lalu duduk lagi, dia memutar pensilnya, kena Tomoe "Tomoe-nee san, jujur atau berani?" tanya Mayaka "Jujur,"

"Tomoe-nee san punya pacar?" tiba-tiba Tomoe mematung, lalu memojok, kakinya ditekuk layaknya L, karakter Death Note "Kenapa Ibara-chan.. kenapa pertanyaan itu?" tanya Tomoe, Mayaka kaget, Oreki menyuruhnya mendekat, kemudian Oreki berbisik "Aneki jomblo, baru diputusin seminggu lalu," Mayaka mengangguk "Oke! Giliran Tomoe-nee san," kata Mayaka, Tomoe memutar pensil, kena Oreki "Berani atau Berani?" tanya Tomoe "Apaan! Gak ada jujurnya!" seru Oreki "Cepat!" "oke! Oke! Berani!" kata Oreki.

"Hm.., aku berani kamu.. peluk Eru-chan!" kata Tomoe, Oreki kaget "Ap-," "Kalau nggak, kamu kena bedak nih," ancam Tomoe "Anou, Oreki-san, kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa..," kata Chitanda.

"Aku memilih kena bedak," kata Oreki, Tomoe kaget, semuanya juga kecuali Chitanda, dia hanya tersenyum.

 _Iya~ Ketahuan banget Oreki-san benci sama aku..,_

"Etto, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya, summimasen," kata Chitanda berlari ke kamar mandi, saat ia ke sana Tomoe menatap Oreki tajam "Apa?" tanya Oreki, tak tanggung-tanggung Tomoe langsung menempelkan piring yang berisi bedak itu seluruhnya ke muka Oreki.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. hoekkk! Anekii!" kata Oreki, Tomoe memalingkan muka.

"Mari mulai lagi~!" kata Chitanda, Oreki memutar pensilnya, kena Mayaka "Ibara, jujur atau berani," tanya Oreki datar "Jujur," jawab Mayaka "Jujur, waktu Festival Budaya kau bertengkar sama Kouchi-senpai 'kan?" tanya Oreki, Mayaka kaget, namun mengangguk "Mayaka bohong! Katanya nggak kejadian apa-apa di Klub Manga!" kata Satoshi, Mayaka mengendikan bahu, ia memutar pensilnya, kena Chitanda.

"Chii-chan, jujur atau berani?" "Jujur," Mayaka mengangguk "Aku dengar kamu dijodohkan sama anak dari keluarga Manninbashi, memang iya ya, Chii-chan?" tanya Mayaka, Chitanda kaget "Etto.. Un," "Eru-chan! Kamu tak memberi tahuku!" seru Satoshi "Gomennasai..," kata Chitanda "Oke! Eru-chan, putar ya!"

Setelah di putar kena Oreki "Oreki-san, jujur atau berani?" tanya Chitanda "…Berani," jawab Oreki "Ano.. hm, tolong peluk Tomoe-neesama!" kata Chitanda "HAA-!? ANEKI!?" tanya Oreki "Oh ayolah Oreki, masa' kakak sendiri nggak mau peluk?" tanya Mayaka.

Oreki tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya ia memeluk Tomoe, setelah itu ia memutar pensilnya, kena Satoshi "Satoshi, Jujur atau berani?" tanya Oreki "Jujur," "Satoshi, apakah kamu gay?" tanya Oreki.

Tomoe yang sedang minum langsung batuk-batuk, Satoshi kaget "Hm~ Iya~ Aku gay sama Houtarou~," "MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" seru Houtarou jijik.

"Ya enggaklah, aku normal!" seru Satoshi, ia memutar pensilnya kena Tomoe "Baiklah, Tomoe-neechan, jujur atau berani?" tanya Satoshi "jujur," kata Tomoe "Tomoe-neechan, apakah kau mengenal Irisu-senpai? Jika iya, apakah kau yang menyuruh Irisu-senpai untuk minta bantuan Klub Klas-eh, maksudku, Houtarou?" tanya Satoshi.

Tomoe mengangguk "Yap! Itu aku," kata Tomoe "Ap—Aneki!?" "Ada yang salah?" tanya Tomoe "Kau tak tau aku hampir mati karena Iris-," "Oh ya? Kupikir kamu menikmati waktu bareng Irisu-senpai, sampai kamu waktu itu kepede-an? Dan motto kamu berubah?" "Ck, diam!" "Eheheh, bercanda Houtarou,"

Tomoe memutar pensil, kena Mayaka "Ibara-chan, jujur atau berani?" tanya Tomoe "Berani," "Aku berani, kamu.. peluk Houtarou," kata Tomoe, Mayaka kaget, lalu mengangguk sambil blushing, Oreki juga, selesai itu, Mayaka memutar pensilnya, kena Satoshi "Fuku-chan, jujur atau berani?" "Jujur," "Apa pendapatmu soal cokelat buatanku?"

Satoshi diam sebentar.

Lalu ia tersenyum "Pahit," jawabnya. Mayaka mengangguk, Satoshi memutar pensilnya, kena Chitanda "Eru-chan, jujur atau berani?" tanya Satoshi "Ju-Jujur," kata Chitanda "Eru-chan, kau suka main game RPG Horror ya? Terutama yang Mad Father sama Ib?" tanya Satoshi, Chitanda mengangguk "Ehh? Aku nggak tau Chii-chan suka main game sadis kayak gitu..," Oreki mengangguk, satu suara dengan Mayaka.

Pensil diputar "Tiga Giliran lagi, kita beres ya," kata Tomoe, semua mengangguk, kena Mayaka "Mayaka-san.., jujur atau berani?" "Jujur," jawab Mayaka "Ada berapa anime yang Mayaka-san tau? Sebutkan 20 judulnya," kata Chitanda "Wahh~! Nggak kehitung, 20? Oke! Hm.. Sket Dance, Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin, Kamichama Karin, Kamisama Hajimemashita, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, Barakamon, Sword Art Online, Nanatsu no taizai, Fairy Tail, Kiseijuu, Inari Kon Kon Koi Iroha, Tokyo Ghoul, Ao Haru Ride, Brothers Conflict, Sailormoon, Bleach, Naruto, Date A Live, Strike The Blood, udah, masih banyak sih~," Mayaka memutar pensilnya, kena Oreki.

"Oreki, jujur atau berani?" tanya Mayaka "Jujur," jawab Oreki "Oreki, kamu suka novel genre romance ya?" tanya Mayaka, Oreki kaget "I-Itu..," "Aku lihat kamu baca novel romance 3 minggu berturut-turut di perpus," kata Mayaka, Oreki menyerah, ia mengangguk.

Pensil diputar, kena Satoshi "Berani," jawab Satoshi "Kamu keluar, terus teriak 'Namaku Satoshi Fukube dan aku gay,' silahkan," kata Oreki, Satoshi mengangguk senang, ia keluar "OI MINNA! NAMAKU SATOSHI FUKUBE DAN AKU SEORANG GAY! JANGAN KIRA AKU ORANG GILA YA! HOUTAROU OREKI YANG MENYURUHKU TERIAK-TERIAK BEGINI! JADI KALAU MAU MARAH KE HOUTAROU AJA! BYE BYE MINNA!"

Oreki kaget "Satoshi! Aku nggak nyuruh kamu bilang ini disuruh aku!" serunya "Biar aja! Rame~," kata Satoshi, Oreki geram, Satoshi memutar pensil, gotcha, kena Oreki "Berani," jawab Oreki "Keluar, teriak 'Namaku Oreki Houtarou, dan kalian semua luar biasa! Dan kalian itu sesuatu~ Dan aku adalah adik dari Oreki Tomoe! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!' lalu lakukan.. em, kamu tau kan tak tok tak tok 'kan?, jangan lupa ciao bella nya ya~ juga cetar membahananya~ Dozou~,"

"ITU PENYIKSAAN!" jerit Oreki "Ayo dik, aku mau liat!" kata Tomoe sudah mempersiapkan handycam, Chitanda dengan handphone juga Mayaka dan Satoshi, "Oh ayolah..," ia pun pasrah, ia menghela nafas dalam kemudian... "NAMAKU OREKI HOUTAROU KALIAN SEMUA LUAR BIASA~ (A/N: ini kata2nya artis Indonesia lho :p) DAN KALIAN ITU SESUATUUU~! DAN AKU ADIK DARI ANEKI YANG MENYEBALKAN, NAMANYA OREKI TOMOE! YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!(Tomoe: Aku akan membunuhnya setelah beres) Tak Tok.. Tak Tok.. Hm, Seperti itu.. Tak Tok Tak Tok, hm cantik kali ah~ Ciao Bella~ Aku ini cetar membahana~"

Setelah lepas dari penyiksaan dan mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan umum, ia langsung masuk ke rumah.

Dan langsung disiksa Tomoe~ No rest! For Oreki!

* * *

Malam ini, bulan masih bersinar terang, Chitanda keluar dari kamarnya kemudian melihat keluar..

"Watashi..," ucapnya "Kininarimasu," katanya

"Oi Chitanda?"

Chitanda menoleh "O-Oreki-san!" katanya "Kenapa kamu malam-malam begini?"

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa! Oyasuminasai!"

* * *

Yoo! Minna~! Akhirnya, chapter gila ini jadi juga Hahh

Next Chapter: Koten-bu days 2, amusement park and library


	7. Chapter 7: Koten-bu days 2

Chapter 7: Koten-bu days 2, Library and Amusement Park.

X

Mayaka x Satoshi

Satoshi x Chitanda

Chitanda x Oreki

Oreki x Mayaka

X

Hyouka © Novel: Honobu Yonezawa | Manga: Task Ohna

This Story © DSC feat. Friends

X

Enjoy Reading

X

"Ohayooo~!" seru Satoshi, dia langsung turun ke bawah begitu mencium bau masakan "Ohayou Satoshi-kun," kata Chitanda dan Tomoe "Lho? Yang lainnya belum bangun?" tanya Satoshi, Tomoe mengendikkan bahu "Tahu sendiri, Houtarou bangunnya kapan," kata Tomoe, Satoshi tertawa.

"Kalian masak apa?" tanya Satoshi "Sup Miso dan Giseyaki," kata Chitanda "OH!? Aku mau membantu, boleh?" tanya Satoshi, Chitanda dan Tomoe mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, masakan jadi "Selamat Pagi..," "Selamat Pagi Ibara-san," "Pagi Ibara-chan," "Pagi Mayaka,"

Mayaka mengangguk kemudian melihat sekeliling "Hm? Cuman kalian? Oreki mana?" tanya Mayaka "Dia masih tidur," kata Satoshi "Oh," kata Mayaka. Tomoe dan Chitanda menata makanan di meja, beserta gelas-gelas berisi teh.

"Ohayou," Oreki baru saja turun "Ohayou," sapa Tomoe dan Satoshi, juga Mayaka, namun tidak hal nya dengan Chitanda, dia terdiam sambil menatap lantai "Ohayou," ulang Oreki sekali lagi, di dekat Chitanda "A-Ah! Ohayou Gozaimasu Oreki-san!" kata Chitanda, Oreki mengangguk.

Setelah itu semuanya makan, "Hari ini kita mau kemana?" Satoshi membuka percakapan "Aku dan Oreki mau ke perpustakaan," kata Mayaka "Hm? Sou Desuka? Aku padahal ingin mengajak kalian ke taman bermain yang baru," kata Tomoe "Bagaimana kalau hari ini, kita ke perpustakaan besok kita ke taman bermain?" usul Chitanda "Aku setuju," kata Oreki "Satu suara dengan Chii-chan," kata Mayaka "Setuju~!" kata Satoshi.

Setelah mengganti baju mereka, Tomoe mengunci rumahnya kemudian mereka pergi naik sepeda.

Chitanda di bonceng Satoshi, Mayaka di bonceng Oreki dan Tomoe sendiri.

"Satoshi-kun, kamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Chitanda "Sudah, kemarin aku dikasih obat sama Tomoe-neesan, jadi sudah nih!" kata Satoshi, Chitanda mengangguk, senang 'saudara' nya sudah sembuh.

Sampai di perpustakaan umum, semuanya turun "Houtarou, aku lupa bertanya, kamu mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Tomoe "Aku ada tugas sejarah, jadi aku mau cari bukunya," kata Oreki "Ibara-chan?" tanya Tomoe "Ada buku yang ingin kubaca," kata Mayaka "Lalu kalian?" tanya Tomoe pada Satoshi dan Chitanda "Ikut saja sih," kata Satoshi, Chitanda mengangguk.

Tomoe juga mengangguk, setelah masuk, Oreki segera ke bagian sejarah kemudian mencari buku untuk soalnya, Mayaka mengambil buku novel, Satoshi membaca buku memasak, Chitanda sedang membaca novel _romance_ , dan Tomoe sedang melihat-lihat album _travel_ dunia.

Chitanda menyelesaikan satu buku, kemudian ia mengambil buku komik, ia tersenyum kemudian duduk "Chii-chan, itu komik apa?" tanya Mayaka, setengah berbisik "Ini? Oh, ini.. Naruto Gaiden," "Eh? Chii-chan suka genre action yang seperti itu?" tanya Mayaka.

"Iya," jawab Chitanda, Mayak mengangguk, kemudian mengambil buku komik "Itu komik apa Ibara-san?" tanya Chitanda "Ini… Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun," kata Mayaka "Sou ka! Yang ada Haru Yoshida nya kan?" tanya Chitanda lagi, Mayaka mengangguk.

Oreki baru saja beres, kemudian dia mengambil buku komik, begitu pula Satoshi, Tomoe masih asyik melihat album traveler dari berbagai dunia "Eru-chan! Ini kan komik Watashi ni xx Shinasai?" tanya Satoshi, Chitanda mengangguk "Wah..! Iya," Oreki mengambil komik Shingeki no Kyojin kemudian membacanya.

Setelah puas seharian di perpustakaan, mereka pulang.

XxSkipTimexX

Keesokan harinya, mereka siap ke taman bermain, seperti kemarin, mereka naik sepeda "Wah ini ya! Colourfull Wonderland!" kata Satoshi, Tomoe mengangguk membeli 5 tiket kemudian mereka masuk ke taman bermain "Mau main apa dulu nih?"

"Disini ada wahana apa aja?"

"Hmm.. ada 45 wahana katanya di brosur ini,"

"Satoshi kamu ngapain?" tanya Oreki yang melihat Satoshi sibuk sendiri "Ta-Da! Putar coba pensilnya, nunjuk ke wahana nomor berapa?" tanya Satoshi, Tomoe memutar pensil "Wahana 27, Roller Coaster!" seru Tomoe "Yosh! Kita naik Roller Coaster dulu!" kata Satoshi "Aku.. pass," kata Oreki "Nggak boleh dik! Harus naik!" seru Tomoe menyeret adiknya.

 _Mati aku.._

Selama naik Roller Coaster, Oreki sebangku dengan Satoshi, Mayaka dengan Chitanda dan Tomoe dengan otdk (Orang Tak Di Kenal) kemudian mereka turun.

"Ugh..," "Kau nggak papa Houtarou?" tanya Tomoe "Mual..," jawab Oreki, akhirnya mereka beristirahat dulu, setelah beristirahat, mereka lanjut ke rumah hantu, harus berpasangan, agar adil, Tomoe mengambil 4 stik yang sudah ada nomornya.

"Tarik ya," setelah di tarik, Oreki dapat nomor 4, Satoshi nomor 1, Mayaka nomor 3 dan Chitanda nomor 2 "Karena berpasangan, tarik lagi," setelah diambil ini hasilnya;

Oreki dapat pasangan nomor 2, Satoshi nomor 3 "Wah, aku sama Mayaka," kata Satoshi "Kenapa..," gumam Oreki "A-Anou, Oreki-san kalau misalnya Oreki-san nggak mau-," "Sudah, nggak papa," kata Oreki.

Mereka masuk, Satoshi dan Mayaka memiilih jalur no 2 (ada 5 jalur) sedangkan Oreki dan Chitanda memilih jalur nomor 5.

"Gelap banget sih," kata Mayaka, Satoshi mengarahkan senternya ke depan "Mayaka, itu apa?" tanya Satoshi, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di depan mereka, mereka menelan ludah "Ng-Nggak tau..," kata Mayaka.

Kemudian 'sesuatu' itu berjalan kea rah mereka, Satoshi tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Mayaka "Tolong..," ucap 'sesuatu' itu dan itu adalah… sadako! Satoshi dan Mayaka langsung kabur "Tolong…!" Jerit Sadako itu lagi.

Satoshi dan Mayaka langsung lari, tapi tiba-tiba ada hantu lain menunggu mereka..

Selama perjalanan, Chitanda sebenarnya takut sekali, namun ia tak berani menjerit, takut mengganggu Oreki.

Hingga sesosok nukekubi datang menghampiri mereka, Chitanda menjerit, ia langsung memeluk Oreki "Oi!" seru Oreki "Lepas! Jangan peluk-peluk kenapa! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Chitanda kaget dengan kata-kata Oreki, ia hampir menangis, nukekubi itu (Kan dia juda orang sebenernya) kemudian diam kemudian memutuskan memutar balik dan menyuruh beberapa hantu-hantu lain pergi dari tempat Chitanda dan Oreki.

Setelah sadar yang dia katakan, Oreki kaget "Tu-Tunggu Chitanda-bukan begitu maksudku..," "Aku mengerti sekarang..," kata Chitanda "Oreki-san benar-benar membenciku!" seru Chitanda kemudian belari entah kemana "CHITANDA!"

"Tch..,"

XxX

Satoshi dan Mayaka kaget mendengar teriakan, jalur ke 5, cukup keras, jadi dapat mereka dengar "Itu.. Chii-chan?" tanya Mayaka "Houtarou…?" tanya Satoshi.

Keduanya kaget ketiga sesuatu menyeret kaki Satoshi "KYAAA!"

XxX

Oreki kebingungan, jelas-jelas ini salahnya, ia kemudian mencari Chitanda, namun petualangannya ini sesuatu yang mengerikan, melalui kuburan, dan hantu-hantu, bukan hobi Oreki.

Larinya semakin cepat—hingga ia melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang "Chi-tanda!" seru Oreki, dress putih dan kardigan merah mudanya kotor, ia sedang duduk terisak "Chitanda..," Oreki berhenti di depannya "Maafkan aku..," kata Oreki "Oreki-san pergi saja," ucapnya "Chitanda..," "Oreki-san kan benci sama aku! Sudah! Oreki-san sana!" seru Chitanda.

Mata Chitanda membulat ketika Oreki memeluknya "Maafkan aku, sungguh," ucap Oreki, Chitanda menangis "Kenapa Oreki-san mencariku? Oreki-san kan bisa pergi saja," kata Chitanda, ia masih menangis, Oreki menghapus air mata Chitanda "Hey, aku minta maaf oke? Sekarang, ayo pulang," Oreki mengulurkan tangannya.

Chitanda mengangguk.

XxX

Di pertengahan jalan, Satoshi dan Mayaka bertemu anak kecil, ia mau keluar tapi tak bisa, akhirnya, Satoshi dan Mayaka membawa anak kecil itu, saat setitik cahaya terlihat, Satoshi dan Mayaka langsung berlari keluar.

"Pak Penjaga!" seru Mayaka, penjaga rumah hantu itu mengangguk "Ya, ada apa nona?" tanya penjaga itu "Etto, anak kecil ini kehilangan Orang tua nya..," kata Satoshi, Penjaga itu menaikkan alis "Anak yang mana? Kalian keluar tadi cuman berdua," kata Penjaga itu.

Satoshi dan Mayaka saling pandang, mereka jelas kaget "Pak.. Hantu anak kecil yang di pasang berapa?" tanya Mayaka "Kami tak akan menggunakan anak kecil sebagai Hantu, paling juga 5 boneka, dan setiap jalur punya 1 boneka," kata Penjaga itu.

Satoshi dan Mayaka kaget "Yang tadi itu..,"

" _Arigatou, Onii-chan.. Oneesan_ ," suara anak kecil itu terdengar.

XxX

"Satoshi-kun!" Tomoe, Oreki dan Chitanda sudah ada disana "Oh! Tomoe-neesan," kata Satoshi "Seru?" tanya Tomoe, Mayaka dan Satoshi mengangguk, kembali mengingat anak kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!"

"Haii.,"

* * *

More GeJe Chapter coming~!

Next Chapter: A Family Walk?


	8. Chapter 8:A 'Family' Walk?

Chapter 8: A Family Walk?

X

Chitanda x Oreki

Oreki x Mayaka

Mayaka x Satoshi

Satoshi x Chitanda

x

Hyouka - Novel: Honobu Yonezawa|Manga:Task Ohna

HyoukaRomance- DSC feat. friends

x

Warning:OOC, Aneh, Jelek dll.

x

Enjoy Reading

x

 **Satoshi Fukube PoV's**

Aku baru saja selesai mandi ketika teleponku berbunyi, saat kuangkat, ternyata Ibunya Mayaka, dia mengajaku jalan-jalan, aku ingat, Rie-san (Ibunya Mayaka) dan Yuzuka-san (Ayahnya Mayaka) baru pulang ke Kamiyama 2 hari lalu, kulihat Eru-chan juga diajak oleh Tomoe-neesan, Mia-san dan Futaba-san (keluarga Houtarou) akhirnya kami setuju untuk menerima ajakan itu.

Aku mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket oranye, aku tidak ingin terlalu heboh, aku juga membawa tas tangan warna oranye-putih-merah, aku sepakat akan mengantar Eru-chan dulu ke rumah Houtarou, pagi ini cukup dingin, mungkin karena baru masuk musim semi, aku mengecek ponselku sekali lagi sebelum Eru-chan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ah~! Dia tampak cantik sekali! dia mengenakan sebuah dress warna pink dengan bahan wol dan rajutan bunga di bajunya, dia juga mengenakan umm, apa namanya? Stocking? berwarna putih.

"Ayo Eru-chan! Pemberhentian pertama~! Rumah Houtarou!" Eru-chan tertawa, kemudian ia melompat, duduk di jok belakang sepedaku.

*V*  
 **Mayaka Ibara PoV's**

"Ma, apa ini tak berlebihan?" tanyaku- Mama menggeleng, hari ini aku mengenakan dress lengan pendek-kerah dan rok nya berwarna oranye muda-sementara baju atasnya putih "Berlebihan apa maksudmu Mayaka? Baju ini simple," kata Mama sambil memasang jepit rambut bergambar jeruk, hari ini juga aku harus pakai sepatu perempuan yang oranye.

Aku menghela nafas, ini terlalu ribet buatku, tau sendiri kenapa, aku kan kurang suka pakai dress, aku melihat jam lagi, Fuku-chan sudah datang belum ya?

"Ahh! Fukube! Masuk-masuk," suara Papa terdengar eh?! F-Fuku-chan sudah datang!? "Summimasen, merepotkanmu yah Yuzuka-san," itu benar-benar Fuku-chan "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, sayang! Mayaka sudah selesai?" panggil Papa dari bawah, aku menelan ludah "Iyaa! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Mama, ia kemudian tersenyum "Bukankah seru? Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak jalan bareng Satoshi-kun?" tanya Mama, aku menggeleng lalu menghela nafas "Ya.,"

"Oreki...,"

_8_

 **Houtarou Oreki PoV's**

"Ara~ Eru-chan? Kau sudah datang yaa! Masuk-masuk!"

Ck, dasar Aneki sialan, memaksaku keluar di hari liburku.., aku mengutukmu Aneki.

"Ah? Jadi ini yang namanya Eru Chitanda? Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Oreki Mia,"

Tunggu Kaa-chan!? S-S-Sejak kapan dia...

"Namaku Oreki Futaba, senang bertemu denganmu Chitanda-san," OTOU-SAN!? Cihh~! T-T-Tenang Houtarou, ini cuman jalan biasa ditambah lagi masih ada Ibara- ah, ya, dia pergi dengan Satoshi hari ini.

"Ibara..,"

PLOP!

"Nggak sopan banget kamu dik, Eru-chan udah nunggu di luar! Kamu masih disini, ayo turun," seret Aneki setelah memukul kepalaku, aku hanya mendengus, setelah mengambil ponselku aku pergi ke bawah.

 _You've got 1 mail from Ibara Mayaka._

...^^

 **Satoshi Fukube PoV's**

Hari ini kami jalan-jalan ke mall, daritadi aku dan Mayaka tidak mengobrol, paling satu-dua kali dan itupun kalau disuruh atau penting, kulihat dari tadi dia asyik sekali memainkan ponselnya, jadi aku berjalan disebelahnya sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ah! Sou ka, Houtarou ya, pantas kamu serius begitu," ucapku, seketika, Rie-san dan Yuzuka-san menoleh "Houtaro? Siapa itu? Pacarnya Ibara?" tanya Yuzuka-san "Bukan, kalau nggak salah itu teman kalian 'kan?" tanya Rie-san "Iya, Oreki Houtarou," ucapku, kemudian meminta maaf pada Mayaka, ia mengangguk.

"Oke! Kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Rie-san, aku menggeleng "Bagaimana menurutmu Mayaka?" tanyaku "Eh? A-Aku? Umm, maunya sih ke toko buku dulu, tapi terserah," kata Mayaka "Sip, kalau begitu mari ke toko buku!" seru Yuzuka-san, aku dan Rie-san juga Mayaka tertawa.

Tapi entah kenapa, perasaanku buruk...

 **Eru Chitanda PoV's**

"Jadi Chitanda-san, aku mau tau soal Houtarou disekolahnya," aku kaget begitu Futaba-san mengatakan itu "Ehh?" tanyaku, Oreki-san juga tampaknya kaget "Iya, soal dia di sekolah, bagaimana sikapnya itu?" tanya Mia-san "Etto.. kurasa dia baik..,hanya saja...," ucapanku terputus, hanya saja apa? Ah, ya.. "Oreki-san kadang pemalas dan etto menyebalkan juga," ucapku "HAHAHAHAH! Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin Houtarou bagus di sekolah, iya 'kan dik?" tanya Tomoe-neesan dengan senyum mengejek, yang dipanggil hanya mendengus dan menatap Tomoe-neesan balik.

"Oh, diamlah, dan terima kasih sekali Chitanda," kata Oreki-san.

Aa, dia membenciku sekarang.. "Tapi Oreki-san sering membantuku," "Ehh? Houtarou menolong seseorang?" tanya Tomoe-neesan "Aneki..," "Oh, coba kita dengar," kata Mia-san "E..Etto anou umm...," "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, beritahu saja mereka," kata Oreki-san.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai bercerita tentang misteri-misteri yang Oreki-san pecahkan.

XxXxX

 **Mayaka Ibara PoV's**

"Aa, Diabolik Lovers!" Aku hanya _sweatdropping_ melihat kelakuannya Fuku-chan, "Nee, nee Mayaka! Coba lihat! Ini VCD Boku no Pico!" serunya, aku kemudian menggeleng-geleng "Fuku-chan, kau homo ya?" tanyaku "EH!? Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kamu mengatakan itu?" tanya Fuku-chan dengan puppy eyes sekaligus air mata, aku menahan tawa "Boku no Pico itu 'kan yaoi," ucapku "EHH!? Hontou ni? Kupikir dia cewek," kata Fuku-chan menunjuk karakternya "Aa, Dia COWOK," ucapku.

Fuku-chan ber-ooh ria.

"Mayaka apa ada yang kau buku atau VCD yang kau suka?" Aku kaget "Hmm, coba liat...," aku mengambil salah satu manga dan melihatnya "Manga apa itu? Manga apa itu?" tanya Fuku-chan tak sabaran "Ini Koi to Uso," ucapku "Oh! Begitu oh ya Mayaka ada saran anime yang genrenya drama atau sedih nggak?" tanya Fuku-chan "Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, kau pasti menangis saat nonton," ucapku, ia mengangguk-angguk.

Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah toko baju langganan Mama, aku tau dia pasti kesini, tapi ughh! Aku terjebak di kerumunan dan sekarang.. mereka hilang, secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku dan membawaku ke dadanya "Tuh, kan, hati-hati," F-F-Fuku-chan!?

Ia tersenyum menggenggam tanganku "Ayo!" ucapnya, cengirannya sama khasnya.

 _Kapan terakhir kali aku dan Fuku-chan sedekat ini? Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat senyumannya itu? Kapan terakhir kali kami.. akur..?_

"Mayaka sudah sampai," kata Fuku-chan, ia masih memegang tanganku "Lihat, aku kira ini cocok buatmu," "Itu cosplay kan?" tanyaku "Mirai Kuriyama, Megane-san!" kata Fuku-chan sambil meniru Akihito Kanbara, aku dan dia tertawa bersama-sama .

 _Kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa bersamanya? Kapan terakhir kali aku bahagia seperti ini?_

 **Houtarou Oreki PoV's  
**

Sekarang sedang ada di Toko Buku, aku diam saja sambil membaca novel sementara Chitanda melihat-lihat seri detektif, aku menghela nafas.

 _Kapan terakhir kali.. aku mendengar Aku Penasarannya?_

Ini memang sudah lama sejak kami berjauhan, aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, biasanya-kalau kami masih akur, sekarang pasti ia sudah berkata 'Aku Penasaran' ketika melihat salah satu isi novel itu.

Aah, harusnya aku bersyukur aku tak perlu mendengarnya lagi.

Tetapi entah kenapa, sejak ia tak mengatakan itu sesuatu hilang, aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"...reki-san...oreki-san," aku tersentak menatap Chitanda yang berdiri di sebelahku "Ayo Oreki-san! Selanjutnya kita ke area permainan!" ucapnya tersenyum, dan entah mengapa, setiap ia tersenyum, perasaan hangat selalu ada di dadaku.

 _Kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti itu.. hanya untukku?_

Dulu, aku yang bisa membuat senyumannya mengembang-setelah aku menyelesaikan kasus tentunya, sekarang, bahkan Satoshi bisa, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Area permainan ini baru resmi dibuka 2 minggu lalu, Aneki memang sudah nggak tahan ingin kesana.

Dan...

 **Satoshi Fukube PoV's**

"AA! Mayaka! Zombienya! ZOMBIE nya!" seruku, kami ada di area permainan, sedang bermain Zombie's Day (Atau APALAH) dan ini adalah stage ke-4 "Iyaa! FUKU-CHAN! Itu diatas! Aaa!"

Setiap Start pasti ada GAME OVER, dan sekaranglah GAME OVER itu "Mau main apa Mayaka?" tanyaku lagi "Pump Fiesta mungkin?" tanya Mayaka sambil menunjuk mesinnya "Oke!"

Kami bermain-aku dapat C kalau tidak B Mayaka keren! Dia selalu dapat A! Paling rendah nilainya B! Sugghoi 'kan!? "Nee, aku mau main maimai dong," ucapnya selesai Pump Fiesta "Ok!" aku sih, nurut saja, setelah puas bermain, Yuzuka-san dan Rie-san mengajak kami makan siang, dan entah kenapa, dari tadi aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kami.

 **Eru Chitanda PoV's**

Tomoe-neessan langsung berlari ke arena itu, Mia-san dan Futaba-san memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko sepatu.

"Oreki-san, bagaimana kalau kita juga liat-liat?" tanyaku, Oreki-san mematung, dia sepertinya melihat sesuatu, karena penasaran aku menggeser kepalaku, ah ya, sudah lama aku tidak bilang 'Aku Penasaran' sebenarnya banyak sekali yang aku ingin tanya.

Mataku membelalak ketika melihat apa yang Oreki-san lihat, ada Mayaka-san dan Satoshi-kun sedang bergandengan, Oreki-san hanya terdiam, pandangan matanya kosong "Oreki-san..," aku menyentuh lengannya sedikit "Tinggalkan aku," ucapnya pelan "Tapi Ore-," "TINGGALKAN AKU!" serunya lagi, aku yang kaget hanya menatapnya, kemudian menunduk "Baiklah,"

Aku masuk ke area itu, tidak peduli dimana yang penting aku harus...

 _Harus menjauh_ dari Oreki-san..

 **Satoshi Fukube PoV's**

Selesai makan, aku berterima kasih kepada mereka, ah ya, Mayaka juga mengecup pipiku (Disuruh Rie-san dan Yuzuka-san) aku senang sekali, kemudian aku pulang ke rumah, tampaknya Eru-chan belum kembali aku melihat ponsel, ah, ada pesan darinya.

From:Eru-chan :3

Satoshi-kun, Oreki-san tadi melihatmu dan Mayaka-san...

 **Houtarou Oreki PoV's  
**

"...PON PON dashite shimaeba ii no... zenzen shinai no tsumaranai deshou..," ah, PonPonPon, aku ingin tau siapa yang memainkannya, sebenarnya aku agak panik karena Chitanda tak ada tapi ahh.. Biarlah.

Orang-orang mengerubungi seseorang yang memainkan lagu PonPonPon, whoa, score nya sempurna, aku tak biasanya penasaran seperti ini tapi aku ingin lihat...

Chitanda?!

Tunggu, kau bercanda, demi apa CHITANDA yang memainkannya!? Tunggu Stage 5!? Wha! Itu kan stage yang paling tinggi "Wahh! Hebat-hebat!" seru beberapa anak kecil, Chitanda membungkuk "Douzo Arigato Gozaimasu minna-san sudah menyaksikan saya," ahh, dia sopan sekali, saat ia melewati kerumunan aku menarik tangannya "O-Oreki-san?" tanyanya, aku sadar, ia masih agak takut denganku, kemudian aku memeluknya entah kenapa ini jadi.. kebiasaan, setiap kali aku menyakiti Chitanda-atau membentaknya dan semacam itu aku harus menemukannya dan memeluknya, sebisa mungkin.

"Gomen," ucapku, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi itu.. keren sekali," ucapku, ia kaget "Kau melihatku?" tanya Chitanda "Yeah," ucapku.

Setelah ketemu Aneki, kami makan dan pulang.

* * *

DSC HEREE Summimasen lama gak update, Btw DSC mulai sekolah besok jadi DSC Update nya mungkin sabtu minggu doang, ok Ja minna


	9. Chapter 9: HoutaEru Day's Part 1

Chapter 9: A HoutaEru day's Part 1

LATE Update, gomennasai Minna!

Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa & Task Ohna

This Story © DSC

Enjoy Reading~

X

Oreki x Chitanda

Chitanda x Satoshi

Satoshi x Mayaka

Mayaka x Oreki

"Eh? Komite esklusif ada _camping_ di hutan? Kapan? Seminggu? Mulai dari besok? Yayaya, oke, saya mengerti, bye," Satoshi memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Tanabe, besok hari Senin, dan Komite Ekslusif akan menuju Hutan Seingaroku, yang nantinya bulan depan akan jadi tempat camping seluruh murid di Kamiyama.

Setelah berkata pada Chitanda, Chitanda mengangguk, mengerti bahwa saudaranya ini adalah orang sibuk.

"Jangan lupa makan ya!"

"Hm? Kau pergi ke Kobe?" tanya Oreki, Mayaka baru saja meneleponnya, "Ok, aku mngerti satu minggu? Ok, dah,"

"Hmm,"

Oreki berjalan diantara murid-murid SMA Kamiyama itu, ia menatap sekeliling, mencari-cari Satoshi, namun yang ditemukannya malah Chitanda, awalnya ada perasaan ragu untuk mendekatinya tapi pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Chitanda," sapanya, yang disapa tampak kaget mengadah keatas "O-Ohayo,"

"Santai saja, aku nggak gigit kok," ucap Oreki, Chitanda hanya mengangguk, tapi kepalanya masih menunduk, Oreki menghela nafas "Oh ya, Satoshi kemana?" tanya Oreki "Tanabe-senpai mengajak anggota OSIS pergi ke tempat kemah bulan depan," jawab Chitanda "Ooh, bergitu," "Mayaka-san kemana?" "Dia pergi ke Kobe, menjenguk neneknya," "Ooh,"

Hening sepanjang jalan sekolah itu, tak ada yan berbicara.

"Chitanda kau berencana mau ke ruang klub setelah sekolah selesai?" tanya Oreki "Entahlah, sepertinya begitu," kata Chitanda "Hm..," jawab Oreki.

xSkipTimexLunchBreakx

Penuh.

Meja kantin penuh semua, dan Chitanda tidak tahu harus makan dimana, akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke atap.

Sampai di atap, keadaan berbalik 180 derajat, sepi, hanya ada beberapa pasangan berduaan disana.

"Oi, Chitanda," seseorang memanggilnya, Chitanda menoleh ada Oreki sedang duduk "O-O-Oreki-san!" "Sini,"

Setelah duduk, Chitanda menjelaskan pada Oreki "Sou desuka? Kau mau makan disini bersamaku?" tanya Oreki"B-Boleh?" tanya Chitanda, Oreki mengangguk, mereka terdiam "Disini lumayan banyak pasangan ya..," kata Chitanda menatap 3 pasangan yang tedang berpelukan.

Kemudian, Oreki dan Chitanda kaget begitu salah satu dari mereka ber*kissing* Oreki segera menoleh kearah lain sedangkan Chitanda terdiam "Oi, jangan dilihat begitu!" seru Oreki langsung menutup mata Chitanda.

Chitanda langsung blushing berat, sedangkan Oreki melihat kearah lain.

Setelah pasangan itu selesai, mereka turun kebawah sebelum itu Oreki dan Chitanda sempat mendengar bisik-bisiknya.

"Pasangan yang sedang makan siang itu tadi lucu sekali ya..!" "Oh ya! Oreki-kun kan? Dia teman sekelasku, iya sih, Oreki-kun lumayan cocok sama cewek tadi, hm, tapi agak aneh," "Eh? Emang kenapa?" "Oreki-kun kan pemalas,"

"Aku mendengarmu Hanata!" seru Oreki, lelaki itu memberi tatapan 'maaf' kemudian turun bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Tadi siapa Oreki-san?" tanya Chitanda penasaran "Dia Hanata Rei, teman sekelasku," jawab Oreki "Ah, begitu oh ya Oreki-san.. sebenarnya aku..," "Aku..,"

 _Penasaran?_

Jantung Oreki berdebar saat Chitanda akan mengatakan ucapan selanjutnya, matanya mulai berkilau namun.. "A-Ahh, tidak, tidak apa..," kata Chitanda, jujur, Oreki sedikit kecewa dengan ucapannya.

"Oy, rupanya ini Oreki toh, kukira siapa," beberapa anak lelaki mendatangi mereka, tatapan mata Oreki berubah sinis "Ada apa Riki-san?" tanya Oreki, lelaki itu menyeringai "Kupikir kau jomblo! Ternyata kau jadian dengan ojou-sama dari kelas 2-A ya!" seru Riki "Aku tidak jadian dengannya!" seru Oreki.

"Oh? Kalai begitu boleh dong Ojou-sama ini ikut kami?" tanya salah satu temannya sambil menarik tangan Chitanda "Jangan sentuh dia!" seru Oreki, namun kelompok itu tetap saja tertawa-tawa..

"O-Oreki-san tolong..,"

"LEPASKAN DIA!" seru Oreki, kemudian ia meninju satu per satu teman Riki itu "Cih! Sialan siapa yang tau kau bisa bertarung?!" seru Riki, Oreki kemudian memukuli Riki lalu menarik Chitanda ke koridor halaman belakang sekolah.

*Halaman Belakang*

Keduanya terengah-engah, kelelahan setelah berlari.

"O-Oreki-san… aku.. hahh.. tak tahu.. hah.. kau bisa.. meninju seperti itu..," kata Chitanda, Oreki hanya bernafas "Waktu kelas 5 SD sampai kelas 2 SMP.. aku.. hahh.. pernah.. ikut bela diri.. karate, taekwondo, silat..," "S-Souka..,"

-X

End of Part 1

HUAAAAAAAA! GOMENNE MINNA! SAYA JARANG UPDATE~!

DSC usahain supaya Update secepatnya

Reviews~!


	10. Chapter 10: A Houtaeru's day part 2

A HoutaEru's Day Part 2 + Bonus

Oreki x Chitanda

Chitanda x Satoshi

Satoshi x Mayaka

Mayaka x Oreki

.

.

.

"Ahh-tadi itu melelahkan sekali..,"gumam Oreki sambil duduk menyender ke tembok, Chitanda mengangguk-angguk, setelah beberapa lama mereka istirahat "Oreki-san...," "Hm?"

"...Tidak, tidak apa-apa..," ucap Chitanda, Oreki berdecih sebal, seandainya gadis ini tidak bertengkar dengannya, kata-kata 'ajaib'nya pasti keluar "Cukup! Aku tidak tahan!" seru Oreki, Chitanda kaget "A-Ad apa Oreki-san?" "UCAPKAN KATA ITU!" "Eh?"

"Ucapkan!" "Ehh? K-Kata apa?" "UCAPKAN AKU PENASARAN!"

Chitanda kaget "E-Etto tapi aku..,"

Oreki berbalik kearah lain "Lupakanlah...,"

.

.

.

.

"...hmm, Yamada-Kun To 7 nin no majo.., Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso... Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.. ahh, benar, aku menunggu season 2 nya," ucap Oreki sambil menatap layar komputer "Sakurasou? Ah ya, ini juga bagus sepertinya.. Bloodlad.. Yahari Ore no seishun love wa come machigatteiru.. panjang amat namanya...Gekkan Shoujo.. ini kocak kayaknya,"

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Oreki mengangkat telepon rumahnya "Ya, Oreki disini?" " _YO HOUTAROU!_ " "Apa Satoshi?" " _Kamu lagi apa? Lagi buka situs yang enggak-enggak ya?_ " "Enggak, lagii streaming anime, ada apa?" " _Yah, kalau boleh aku mau minta tolong padamu,_ " "Apa?" " _Eru-chan sendirian di rumahnya, bisakah kau menemaninya?_ " "Chitanda?" " _Ya,_ "

"Baiklah...,"

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ya, sebentar!" Chitanda berlari menuju pintu rumahnya "Iya.. ehh Oreki-san?" tanya Chitanda, kemudian muka Oreki memerah "C-C-Cepat pakai pakaianmu dulu!" bentak Oreki, Chitanda kebingungan tapi dia sadar "G-Gomen nasai!" setelah memakai bajunya ia kembali ke pintu, ada Oreki yang mukanya masih memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang terduduk di halaman depan "Anou.. Oreki-san ada apa ya?"

"Satoshi menyuruhku menemanimu," ucap Oreki, Chitanda kaget "T-T-Tidak perlu!" "Diamlah, aku masuk..,"

.

.

.

To lazy to update, and imagination didn't run away...

Part 3 coming soon


	11. Chapter 11:REWRITE

A HoutaEru's Day Part 2 + Bonus (REWRITE)

Oreki x Chitanda

Chitanda x Satoshi

Satoshi x Mayaka

Mayaka x Oreki

.

.

.

"Ahh-tadi itu melelahkan sekali..,"gumam Oreki sambil duduk menyender ke tembok, Chitanda mengangguk-angguk, setelah beberapa lama mereka istirahat "Oreki-san...," "Hm?"

"...Tidak, tidak apa-apa..," ucap Chitanda, Oreki berdecih sebal, seandainya gadis ini tidak bertengkar dengannya, kata-kata 'ajaib'nya pasti keluar "Cukup! Aku tidak tahan!" seru Oreki, Chitanda kaget "A-Ad apa Oreki-san?" "UCAPKAN KATA ITU!" "Eh?"

"Ucapkan!" "Ehh? K-Kata apa?" "UCAPKAN AKU PENASARAN!"

Chitanda kaget "E-Etto tapi aku..,"

Oreki berbalik kearah lain "Lupakanlah...,"

.

.

.

.

 **Fukube Satoshi PoV's**

"Halo Eru-chan?" "Selamat Malam, Satoshi-kun," "Malam! Bagaimana tadi sekolah?" "Baik seperti biasa, bagaimana tempat kempingnya? Eh, disana memangnya ada sinyal ya?" "Tentu ada, meskipun lemah sih.., benarkah? Bagaimana Klub Klasik tadi?" "Mayaka-san tidak masuk dan Oreki-san...," "Ada apa dengan Houtarou?" "Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Hanya saja, dia hari ini bertingakah diluar karakternya..,"

.

.

.

.

(You've Entered Private Chatroom)

MayakaI: Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?  
Houtarou:Yah, seperti biasa, tak ada yang terjadi.

MayakaI:bagaimana Chi-chan?  
Houtarou:Dia baik-baik saja kurasa.

MayakaI:Fuku-chan?

Houtarou:Kudengar dari Chitanda dia ke tempat kemping bersama anak OSIS

MayakaI:Oh. Begitu,

Houtarou:Bagaimana disana?

MayakaI:Nenek sudah baikkan, kurasa aku bisa pulang cepat minggu nanti.

Houtarou:Begitu,

MayakaI:Houtarou

Houtarou:?

MayakaI:Aku Merindukanmu.

Houtarou:...aku juga

MayakaI:sudah waktunya aku pergi, jadi sampai nanti

Houtarou:Jaa

Mayaka_Ibara236 Logged Out

HoutarouOreki29 Logged Out

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi Oreki-san!" sapa Chitanda tersenyum, Oreki lega dia sudah bertingkah seperti biasanya "Selamat Pagi," jawab Oreki mereka berdua berjalan kearah kelas masing-masing, setelah itu, mereka disuruh berkumpul di lapangan untuk pengumuman festival budaya, setelah selesai mereka bubar, bagi Oreki dan Chitanda, Festival Kebudayaan itu mengingatkan mereka pada insiden Juumonji serta Perintah Kudryavka.

 _Dan kurasa... foto Chitand-_ Oreki langsung menghilangkan pemikiran itu.

Oreki masuk ke kelasnya dan memulai pelajarannya, kemudian terdengar gerasak-gerusuk dari kelas 2-A "Chitanda pingsan!" jerit seorang siswa, Oreki yang kaget langsung berdiri "Oreki-san? Ada apa?" tanya gurunya "T-T-Tidak hanya...," "APA ADA OREKI DISINI?!" tanya murid kelas 2-A "Eh? Ya?" "Kami membutuhkanmu!" jerit murid itu, setelah diizinkan guru, mereka berlari ke UKS.

Chitanda masih terbaring, mukanya pucat "Chitanda! Oi Chitanda!" seru Oreki, bukan main paniknya dia, Chitanda menatap lemah "Ore..ki..," "Iya ini aku! Ada apa hey!?" tanya Oreki, Chitanda hanya terdiam "A-Aku akan menelepon orang tuamu..-," "JANGAN! Aku mohon jangan.. setidaknya tolong biarkan aku berada di UKS... aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Chitanda.

Oreki yang kaget terdiam, ia mengangguk "Tapi istirahatlah, jam makan siang nanti aku datang," Chitanda mengangguk.

XSkipTimeX

Oreki membawa bekal miiknya dan bekal Chitanda, ia berjalan ke UKS "Chitanda, ini makan siangmu," kata Oreki sambil memberikan bento Chitanda, pemiliknya sedang duduk "Terima Kasih Oreki-san," ucap Chitanda, Oreki mengangguk "Douita,

Keduanya makan dalam diam, "Bagaimana keadanmu? Tadi kenapa?" tanya Oreki "Aku kurang tidur..," Oreki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kenapa sampai telat tidur begitu?" tanya Oreki "B-Banyak tugas," meskipun jawaban Chitanda kurang meyakinkan, Oreki tetap menerima jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

(You've entered Koten-bu private Chat)

Logging: MayakaIbara671

Logging: FukuChan12

Logging:OreHoutarou29

Mayaka_Ibara236 Logged In

FukubeKun_2094 Logged In

HoutarouOreki29 Logged In

Fukube: Eru-chan nggak log in?

Houtarou:Dia sakit.

Mayaka:EH?! Chi-chan sakit apa?

Houtarou:Ngga tau, katanya telat tidur

Fukube: Sou Ka.. hm, pasti karena itu..

Houtarou:? Fukube

Mayaka:Apaa!?

Fukube:Ngga jadilah, btw ntar Festival Kebudayaan gmana?

Houtarou:Ya gt, tapi tadi ada pemberitahuan soal event di sekolah..

Loading... Logging: ChiEru428

EruChii_ Logged In

Mayaka:Chii-chan! (^_^)

Chitanda:Mayaka-san! 3 (^_^)

Fukube: Soal apa? Houtarou

Houtarou: jadi ntar kan ada kalender ada tanggal valentine sama hallowen, white day juga kita harus design se-kreatif mungkin, kalau ngga salah gt

Chitanda:Nanti Klub Klasik mau apa?

Mayaka:Obrolinnya pas aku pulang aja

Fukube:Iya2

Chitanda:Ok! Sip (^_^)

EruChii_ Logged out

HoutarouOreki29 Logged Out)

FukubeKun_2094 Logged Out

Mayaka_Ibara236 Logged Out

.

.

.

"Chitanda, bagaimana? Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Oreki di ruang klub, Chitanda tidak pulang kemarin, jadi ia di UKS seharian "Y-Ya..," kemudian Chitanda linglung.. tanpa disadari, ia jatuh diatas Oreki dan...

Ciuman pertama dibuat...

.

.

.

"Halo? Fukube Satoshi disini?" Satoshi mengangkat teleponnya "Ini Rainport Airport.., kami.. dengan berduka.. mengatakan...orang tua anda meninggal dalam kecelekaan pesawat..,"

"bohong! Okaa-san dan Otou-san...,"

"Kami minta maaf..,"

.

.

.

Ciuman itu belum berakhir, keduanya masih memproses apa yang terjadi, dan setelah mereka melepaskannya...

"Ah..,"

.

.

.

Part 3 Coming Soon


	12. Chapter 12:A HoutaEru's Day 3 (Last)

A HoutaEru's day Part 3 (Last)

Chitanda x Oreki

Oreki x Mayaka

Mayaka x Satoshi

Satoshi x Chitanda

.

.

.

.

"G-Gomen..," ucap Oreki "Ta-Tapi kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Oreki lagi, Chitanda menggeleng, pupilnya membesar, ia kelihatan kaget sekali "M-Mayaka-san..," ucap Chitanda sambil memegang bibirnya "Eh.. Chitanda?" "AKU TAK BISA MELIHATNYA LAGI!" seru Chitanda kemudian berlari ke koridor sekolah "CHITANDA! TUNGGU!" seru Oreki.

Oreki mengejarnya, mencari gadis itu, kebetulan ia melihat siluet seifuku di belakang sekolah

"Chi..,"

"Aku takut Tougaito-san.. Irisu-san..," pupil Oreki membesar "Tougaitou? Irisu? Mereka nggak kuliah?"

"Ta-Tapi kan itu kecelakaan," ucap Tougaitou, Oreki menguping, Irisu menggeleng "Bagaimanapun, itu tetap ciuman pertama meski tak disengaja.. dan bagi Eru...," Irisu menggumam "...itu masalah besar," ucap Irisu lagi sambil mengelus punggung Chitanda "Sou Ka, kau takut ya, bertengkar dengan Mayaka?" tanya Tougaitou, Chitanda mengangguk "Aku.. aku harus apa saat bertemu dengannya..?" tanya Chitanda "Kurasa kau harus bicara pada Oreki-kun, masalah ini takkan selesai kalau hanya kau yang mengkhawatirkannya," kata Irisu, Chitanda mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

(You've entered private chat room with EruChii_)

Houtarou:Chitanda..

Chitanda:Oreki-san, soal ciuman itu..

Houtarou:Kalau kau takut soal Mayaka, kita bisa merahasiakannya 'kan?

Chitanda:Aku..aku tak tau..

Houtarou:Begini, pertama 'kan, itu sudah terlanjur terjadi. Lagipula lama-kelamaan kan kau pasti lupa, jadi aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja, simpan sjaa ini sebagai rahasia dari Mayaka dan juga..Satoshi

Chitanda:...Ya..

Houtarou:Lihat kan?

Chitanda:Baiklah..

Houtarou:kalau begitu aku keluar dulu.

Chitanda:Ya..

(You've Log Out)

Oreki terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah, ia menyentuh bibirnya "Tapi entah kenapa..," _rasanya hangat, aku tidak ingin melupakannya.. bibirnya lembut.. aku.. entahlah..aku..ingin lagi.._ , Oreki menatap layar komputernya.

.

.

.

Chitanda memojok di kamarnya, kepalanya tertunduk "Aku..aku tak mau..aku tak bisa melupakannya..," ucap Chitanda, ia menangis, "Aku tak tau.. ketika harinya datang.. apa yang kukatakan pada Mayaka-san dan Oreki-san.., aku..,"

"E-Eru, Ruff-san datang..,"

"Kaa-san...," Chitanda berlari memeluk ibunya, ia menangis "Maafkan kami Eru..," ucap ibunya "Aku..aku tak mau..,"

"Aku tak mau menikah dengan Ruff-san,"

.

.

.

To:Mayaka & Houtarou

Subject: Ohanashi ga arimasu

Kita perlu bicara di Taman dekat perpus nanti. Jangan ajak Eru-chan, ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan.

-KLIK!-Sending...

To:Eru-Chan

Subject:Okaa-san dan Otou-sanku sudah tiada.

Maukah kedua orangtuamu mengadopsiku? Jika tidak.. maka aku akan selamanya sendiri di panti asuhan.. maukah kau Eru-chan? Kita bisa menjadi saudara sungguhan...

-KLIK!-Sending...

Satoshi menghela nafasnya _kenapa jadi begini..?_ ia menghadap ke langit "SIAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!" teriaknya, ia jatuh di lantai penginapannya, ia menangis _Pertama Mayaka, kemudian Okaa-san dan Otou-san ku.. sekarang.. sekarang.. Eru-chan juga? Apa kau akan mengambilnya dariku?_ "Ini tidak adil, hanya Houtarou dan Mayaka yang dapat kebahagiaan,hey,sisakan untukku," gumam Satoshi.

 _Mayaka..Otousan..Okaasan..Eru-chan..._

"Mengapa orang yang kusayangi, semuanya meninggalkanku?" tanya Satoshi, air matanya makin deras.

(potential takai, hodo mendokusai.. dropout mentality..) You received Video Call from Mayaka

KLIKanswer

NOTE:

Bold=Mayaka

Biasa=Satoshi

 **W-WOAAAAAAA! FUKU-CHAN! Matamu kenapa!? Kok merah!? Kau habis menangis?!**

Tidak kok *tertawa terpaksa* aku tak apa kok

 **Fuku-chan! Kau tak pandai berbohon..**

 **KLIK!**

"Aku tak bisa lagi... sudahlah..,"

.

.

.

*SatoshidanMayakabertemu*

"Fuku-chan..," Satoshi kaget, ia menatap kedepan "Mayaka..," seperti yang Mayaka kira, Satoshi sedang menangis, taman ini, 3 tahun lalu, tempat favorit Oreki,Mayaka dan Satoshi bermain atau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama "Tuh kan! Fuku-chan menangis! Ada apa!?" tanya Mayaka mengguncang bahu Satoshi "Aku tak apa..sungguh..," kata Satoshi tersenyum.

PLAKKK!

Satu tamparan keras dari Mayaka, ia menatap Satoshi dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia menangis "Fuku-chan tak pandai berbohong! Aku sudah tau Fuku-chan sejak SMP!" seru Mayaka "Kenapa!?" tanya Mayaka "JAWAB KENAPA IDIOT!" serunya lagi, Mayaka memeluk Satoshi.

"DIAMLAH! INI TAK ADIL!" seru Satoshi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya kedalam pelukan Mayaka "Selalu..selalu kau dan Houtarou.. kalian selalu mendapat kebahagiaan! Tidak adil! Bagaimana denganku dan Eru-chan!? Kami kehilangan orang yang kami sukai, sekarang aku.. Orangtuaku meninggal! Dan kini Eru-chan dijodohkan!? TIDAK ADIL! Kenapa kehidupan ini mengambil yang kupunya!?" tanya Satoshi, ia benar-benar menangis.

"C-Chii-chan.. apa?" tanya Mayaka, suaranya bergetar "Bohong...Chii-chan.., KAU BOHONG!" seru Mayaka mendorong Satoshi, Satoshi memegang bahu Mayaka "AKU SERIUS! LIHAT WAJAHKU! APA AKU KELIHATAN BERCANDA!?" tanya Satoshi, untuk pertama kali, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Mayaka melihat Satoshi se-serius ini, ia melihat matanya penuh kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Mayaka tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi tubuh mereka natural, bergerak sendiri. Mereka berciuman, untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Setelah berita perjodohan itu sampai kepada Oreki, Oreki kaget bukan main, Satoshi memohon, benar-benar memohon, Oreki mau memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan tersebut, namun apa yang Oreki katakan..

 _"Aku bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga kalian...,"_

 _"Aku juga tidak tau apa-apa..,"_

 _"Kau melibatkan orang luar sepertiku?"_

 _"Aku akan menjadi penyebab putusnya perjodohan itu?"_

Satoshi berdecih di ruang klub, Chitanda tidak masuk.

GRASAK!GRUSUK!BRUGGG!

"AKU MEMBAWANYA! SEKARANG KATAKAN!" suara Mayaka yang keras menggema di ruang klub, ia menyeret Oreki kedepan Satoshi "HEY! Sudah kubilang aku tak punya hak apa-,"

PLAK!

Mayaka menamparnya, keras sekali "KAU BILANG, KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK UNTUK CHII-CHAN! DAN MENURUTMU, ITU ADALAH MEMBIARKANNYA MENIKAH!? KAU SALAH! KAU SEBUT DIRIMU ANGGOTA KLUB KLASIK!? KALAU BEGITU KAU SALAH! KLUB KLASIK AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN! AGAR PERJODOHAN ITU TIDAK TERJADI!"

"KAU SEBUT DIRIMU SAHABAT CHII-CHAN!? KAU SALAH!"

Oreki berdecih, kemudian ia berteriak "AKU MENGERTI! TAPI KITA INI HANYA ORANG LUAR! KITA BERADA DI POSISI YANG TIDAK MEMUNGKINKAN MENGHENTIKAN PERJODOHAN ITU! KAU MAU AKU...,"

"Aku mohon...," suara lirih Satoshi terdengar, ia bersujud kepada Oreki sambil menangis dan memohon "Aku mohon.., kali ini saja.., aku minta bantuanmu.. hiks.. aku.. aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi pergi lagi..hiks.. aku mohon Houtarou, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, aku mohon.. kali ini saja.., aku mohon...," Satoshi menangis tak berhenti.

"Fukube-kun benar, aku dan Tougaitou juga berpikir begitu," Oreki menoleh, Irisu dan Tougaitou berdiri "ya, kami mohon! Kami tau kalian punya hak!" Kata Tougaitou yakin, lelaki yang kini sudah kuliah itu masih nekat ke Kamiyama bersama Irisu "Tau darimana kau?" tanya Oreki, Tougaitou dan Irisu tersenyum "Karena kalian Klub Klasik, karena kalian sahabat Eru,"

"Jadi? Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Mayaka, Oreki terdiam.

 _Demi Chitanda.. Tidak.. demi semuanya!_

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

JRENG JRENG JRENG! What will happend? See you in next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Operation Break-Up part 1

Operation Break Up 1

Mayaka x Oreki

Oreki x Chitanda

Chitanda x Satoshi

Satoshi x Mayaka

.

.

.

"Hm, seperti biasa~ rambutmu harum sekali Eru-chan..," Ruff duduk di sebelah Chitanda sambi mencium rambutnya "G-Gomen, kumohon.. jangan..," kata Chitanda "Hm~? Kenapa? kita tunangan 'kan?"

 _"Itu tunangannya? Menjijikan,"_

 _"Berhenti komentar Mayaka, bisa ketahuan,"_

 _"Aku lebih memilih murid kelas 1 eh, 2 itu daripada cowok itu,"_

 _"Terima kasih, Tougaitou-senpai,"_

 _"Shhh, Oreki-kun, Tougaitou, jangan berisik,"_

Kelima remaja itu menguping diam-diam pembicaraan mereka. Menyusup diantara daun-daun lebat, setelah cukup lama mengobrol, butler dan maid nya Chitanda, Chitanda dan Ruff pergi keluar, sepertinya berjalan-jalan.

"Yosh! Kita ikuti!" seru Satoshi.

GRASAK! GRUSUK! BRUGGGGGGGGGG!

"Siapa diluar?" Rupanya ibunya Chitanda keluar "Kalian... teman Eru?" tanya wanita itu, Oreki terpana melihatnya-terlalu! Dia terlalu mirip Chitanda, kecuali wajahnya yang tammpak lebih dewasa serta rambutnya yang mulai beruban, wanita itu kemudian menunduk "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuminta! Onegaishimasu!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Kini kelima remaja itu duduk di depan ayah dan ibunya Chitanda, tentu saja, Satoshi juga-ia akhirnya diangkat menjadi keluarga Chitanda, tetapi Satoshi bilang ia cukup nyaman dengan nama Fukube jadi tetap Fukube Satoshi, ayah Chitanda menatap mereka "Aku mohon...!" seru ayahnya, semuanya kaget "Aku mohon... hentikan pernikahan Eru dan Ruff!" serunya, ibunya begitu juga "Iya! aku mohon, kalian pasti bisa...,"

"Ano, summimasen Chitanda-san," kata Oreki.

"Bolehkah aku meminta kalian bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Oreki, ayah Chitanda mengangguk "Jadi... itu semua dimulai seminggu yang lalu... saat itu...,"

 _Flashback_

 _-Theodora'scompanybusiness-_

 _"Ahaha! Tentu saja program kami banyak! Menguntungkan pula!" Ojojii, ayah Ruff tertawa, sementara Tetsugo hanya tersenyum "Baiklah, baik, tanda tangan disini," kata Ojojii lagi, Tetsugo menandatanganinya tanpa melihat surat itu "Baiklah, saya pulang dulu," kata Tetsugo, Ojojii mengangguk "YA! silahkan!," dia tersenyum mencurigakan._

 _-Chitanda'shousehold-_

 _"Lama tak berjumpa ya, Mizuki," Mizuki tersenyum "Sudah lama sekali Layla," kata Mizuki, Layla mengangguk "Jude sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Tetsugo sebenarnya..," kata Layla, Mizuki mengangguk "Ya, aku minta maaf, aku belum membuka ponselku tiga hari kemarin, aku sibuk," kata Mizuki, Layla mengangguk "Iya tak apa, tetapi jika kau tetap membutuhkan teman bisnis, Heartfilia's company masih mau membantumu," kata Layla lagi, Mizuki mengangguk._

 _"M-Mizuki-obaasan!" Lucy Heartfilia, anak dari Layla dan Jude kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah tergopoh-gopoh "Lucy? Ada apa?" tanya Mizuki "A-Ada seorang pria diluar.. d-dia mengaku tunangan Eru! Eru diluar!" seru Lucy "APA!?" tanya Mizuki dan Layla histeris, keduanya langsung berlari keluar, ternyata benar ada Ruff disana-ia sedang menggenggam tangan Chitanda._

 _"Lepaskan putriku!" seru Tetsugo._

 _"Ara? Bukannya kau sudah setuju?" tanya Ojojii "Hah!? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Tetsugo, Ojojii mengeluarkan kertas "Makanya, kalau apa-apa baca dulu, lihat disini 'Dan saya bersedia memberikan anak saya sebagain tunangan (jika perempuan)/budak (jika laki-laki)" Mizuki histeris "Tidak! Tidak! Eru!" seru Mizuki "Eru-chan!" seru Lucy "O-oi ada apa?!" tanya Satoshi yang baru pulang dari rumah Oreki._

 _"Kalau kau tidak menyerahkan Eru, maka," dicekiknya leher Mizuki hingga ia sekarat "a-apa!?"_

 _"Tidak apa...," kata Chitanda "Lebih baik aku menikah daripada Okaa-chan dibunuh," kata Chitanda._

 _"APA MAKSUDMU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!? LEPASKAN SAUDARIKU!" seru Satoshi "Kau mau melawan? Kau bukan apa-apa kecuali pengecut nak," kata Ojojii dengan pandangan mengejek._

 _"Gadis pintar, pernikahannya dalam 2 minggu lagi,"kata Ojojii, Chitanda mengangguk._

 _"ERU-CHAN!" seru Lucy dan Satoshi._

 _End Of Flashback._

"Sekarang, keluarga Heartfilia tinggal di dekat rumah, Lucy juga terkadang main kesini habis dari Fairy Academy," kata Satoshi "Mereka membantu kita.. tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Seminggu lagi.. putriku yang berharga..," Mizuki menangis tersedu-sedu, kita semua pasti mengerti kekhawatirannya- takut saat anaknya menjadi milik orang lain yang ia tidak sukai, dia tidak akan lagi perawan, dia akan punya keturunan dari seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak sukai... sangat mengerikan.

"Kami akan menghentikannya!" kata Mayaka, semuanya menatap kearah Mayaka yang menunduk, ia menangis "Aku... aku nggak mau Chii-chan..," "Dimengerti," kata Oreki "Mulai sekarang kita semua pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu,"

Semuanya tersenyum melihat Oreki.

"YOSSSHHHH! Kalau begitu kita mulai! Operation Break-up!" seru Satoshi.

"A-Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya seseorang, Lucy beridiri "Tentu saja!" kata Satoshi "Aku juga membawa teman-temanku! Mereka mendukungku!" seru Lucy (KENAPA INI JADI CROSSOVER!?) "Gray, Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Jellal...Mirajane.. Ayo mulai!"

"Operation Break-Up!"

.

.

.

"Tadaima...," Chitanda baru saja pulang, ada sesuatu yang bergerak "A-Apa?"

"Ah! Okaeri Chitanda," Oreki berdiri sambil memegang buku "OREKI-SAN!?" Oreki menutup mulutnya "sudah malam, jangan berisik!" seru Oreki "G-Gomen tapi kenapa kau disini?" tanya Chitanda "Kami akan.. membatalkan pernikahanmu..," kata Oreki.

"H-Honto ni?" tanya Chitanda, Oreki mengangguk, dan kemudian, Chitanda memeluk Oreki "Arigato...,"

"Douita,"

...

What Happend? Kok jadi Crossover? Aku jg bingung :v ok see you next chappie!


	14. Chapter 14:Operation Break-Up (Fin)

Operation Break-Up 2

Gomennnnnnn jarang update, kayaknya juga agak pendek nih TAT

Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

"Kita menyusun rencananya kapan sih?" tanya Mayaka, sedari tadi semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, Satoshi masih sibuk dengan HP nya, OSIS katanya, sedangkan Oreki masih mendengkur di kamarnya "Kita tak bisa dapat ide apapun kalau tidak ada Oreki, Fuku-chan! Panggil sana!" kata Mayaka, Satoshi mengangguk.

Setelah diketuknya pintu atas berkali-kali, barulah 'pemilik' kamarnya membuka pintunya, tampak rambutnya yang masih tak beraturan "Huh? Satoshi?" tanya Oreki kebingungan "Ayo! Katanya mau susun rencana buat Eru-chan!" kata Satoshi, tak lama, Mayaka memanggil, Lucy datang untuk membantu, kedua lelaki itu segera turun tanpa protes, takut kena pukul Mayaka.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai!" kata Lucy, semuanya mengangguk.

~!~

Hari semakin siang, rencana sudah disusun, kali ini mereka mencoba menghilangkan image sempurna Chitanda dimata tunangannya, Ruff dan Chitanda berjalan-jalan di tempat es skating yang baru dibuka, mereka sudah berkali-kali mencoba... tetapi...

#1: Membuat Chitanda jatuh berkali-kali

Dengan pakaian serba-tebal dan menutupi wajah, aku yakin kalian takkan mengenali Lucy, ia sengaja terus berseluncur kearah Chitanda yang rupanya sudah mahir bermain sepatu skatingnya. Lucy sudah berkali-kali mencoba menjatuhkan Chitanda, tapi pada akhirnya malah ia yang kepalanya berkali-kali membentur es.

#2: Membuat Chitanda marah

Mayaka mengenakan baju tebal, tapi mirip anak kecil, karena ia merupakan anggota terpendek di klub sastra, Oreki (ceritanya) menjadi ayahnya dan Satoshi (Ceritanya) menjadi ibunya, mereka mencoba berbagai hal-menjatuhkannya, mendorongnya, menabrak, namun sia-sia, Chitanda tidak marah sedikitpun.

#3: Para Gadis menggoda Ruff

Erza, Juvia dan Mirajane datang mereka kemudian menggoda Ruff, tentu saja Ruff terlena namun apa dikata, ia tetap memegang Chitanda dalam keadaan seperti itu.

~!~

"Hahhh.. _muri yo..,_ " kata Oreki setelah mereka mencoba berbagai hal, nihil pula hasilnya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di tempat makan untuk makan siang tentunya, semua ikut menghela nafas "Aku ada ide... t-t-tapi aku pikir ini... enggak terlalu bagus...," Wendy, yang baru saja tiba tadi siang diam mengaduk-aduk minumannya "Honto ni!? Cepat katakan pada kami!" seru Mayaka "Emm.. jadi.. aku butuh seseorang yang Ruff-san tidak ketahui hubungannya dengan Chitanda-nee, kemudian, dia akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya... kita buat Ruff-san cemburu, jika dia melapor... si kekasih pura-puranya itu harus melawan dengan kata-kata..," kata Wendy

"T-Tapi kalau jelek nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak usah dipake!" kata Wendy semuanya tersenyum "YOSH! KITA PAKE TAKTIK ITU! Tapi siapa yang jadi pacar bohong-bohongannya.. erm.. etto...," Erza menatap sekeliling, lalu matanya jatuh pada seorang cowok berambut cokelat gelap dengan tatapan malasnya menatap menu makanan "Oreki! Kau jadi pacarnya!" seru Mayaka "HAHH!?" kata Oreki kaget.

"Tentu saja! Oreki pilihan yang tepat!" seru Gray "Betul! Oreki-sama! Berjuanglah! Juvia mendukungmu!" kata Juvia menyeru, "Ayolah Oreki! Kalau bisa kita pakai Satoshi, tapi kan Ruff sudah tau dia saudaranya Eru-chan!" kata Lucy, semua mata memandang Oreki, akhirnya, cowok itu menghela nafas "Baiklah.., hanya untuk kali ini saja..," kata Oreki "Jadi apa kata-katanya?" kata Oreki.

Mereka mulai serius.

~!~

Hari ini rencananya, mereka akan datang ke rumah Chitanda untuk bermain, namun Oreki akan tetap menjalankan rencananya.

Dan benar dugaan semuanya, Ruff ada di rumah Chitanda sedang duduk disampingnya, mengingat latihan kemarin, Oreki membuat wajahnnya terlihat sekaget mungkin "E-Ehm.. E-Eru siapa dia?!" tanya Oreki, Chitanda yang kaget langsung berkata "Dia kan-," Oreki langsung menariknya ke lantai atas, kemudian membicarakan rencananya "OOh! A-Aku tak menyangka akan merepotkanmu sejauh ini Oreki-san t-terima kasih,"

Oreki mengangguk "Kalau berhasil, kau juga harus berterima kasih kepada yang lain terutama Wendy, dia yang sudah membuat rencana seperti ini, jangan khawatir, ayah dan ibumu tahu kok," kata Oreki, pandangannya melembut sesaat, Chitanda mengangguk.

Setelah turun kebawah, Chitanda mempersiapkan kata-katanya "U-Umm a-aku minta maaf tak bilang padamu sebelumnya i-ini pacarku Oreki Houtarou...," Ruff yang sedang minum tersedak "A-Apa?" tanya Ruff "Tetapi ayahmu kan tak bilang apa-apa soal pacaran pada saat dengan ayahku!?" tanyanya "Ahh! Benar! Houtarou-kun, bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Maafkan aku Ruff, aku lupa bilang pada ayahmu bahwa Eru sudah punya pacar!" kata Tetsugo.

Muka Ruff merah padam, ia langsung menyambar Chitanda "Huh! Tak apa! Putuskan dia sekarang paling-paling, kalian belum pernah berciuman atau melakukan 'itu' kan?! Eru akan jadi milikku!" seru Ruff, tetapi muka Oreki datar saja, ia menghela nafas dan menarik Chitanda kedalam pelukannya, semuanya kaget, Mayaka tersenyum geli walau hatinya sedikit sakit "Aku minta maaf mengecewakanmu Ruff-san, tetapi aku dan Eru _sudah_ _pernah_ berciuman, kamu juga sudah melakukan 'itu' karena rasa penasaran Eru yang tidak terbendung," kata Oreki datar.

JDEEEEEEEERRRR!

Semuanya kaget, begitupula ayah dan ibunya.

 _Sughooiii Oreki niat!_ Gumam Mayaka. _Woah... itu nggak benar kan!?, ARGGGGHHHH OREKI LO LUPA DISINI ADA WENDY SAMA ROMEO!_

 _Sampai sejauh ini..._

Muka Chitanda sontak memerah "Iya 'kan Eru?" tanya Oreki "I-Iya..," kata Eru "BOHONG! KAU PASTI BOHONG!"

Bersamaan saat itu, Ojojii datang dan melihat kejadian itu "Apa-apaan ini!?" tanyanya murka, semuanya mendelik sinis kepada Ojojii "OTOU-SAN! Eru sudah punya pacar! Apa maksudnya ini!?" tanya Ruff, Ojojii tersenyum "Maaf, tapi itu tak bisa dibatalkan, aku sudah menyetel acaranya besok! Dan hanya bisa dibatalkan dengan Ruff seorang,"

 _Apa-apaan sepihak begitu!?_

~!~

Malam itu semuanya terdiam, rencana mereka gagal. Oreki menyalahkan dirinya yang hanya bisa terdiam di detik-detik terakhir, ia memandang bulan "Oh?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya "Apa yang kau mau sialan?" tanya Oreki, Ruff berdiri "Tidak.. aku hanya..,"

Muka Ruff saat itu kelihatan ragu "Apa menurutmu Eru akan bahagia jika aku menikahinya?" tanya Ruff, Oreki terdiam sebentar "Tidak," jawab Oreki "Kau tau.. aku.. aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Eru besok," pernyataan itu membuat Oreki 100% kaget "Apa kenapa? Kau tak menyukai Chitanda?" tanya Oreki "Bukan begitu.. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir.. aku memang menyukainya, tapi... menikah secara paksa seperti ini tak benar 'kan? Aku bertingkah seperti tadi hanya di luar saja, namun hatiku tau.. itu salah..,"

Oreki terdiam.

"Pokoknya setelah aku tak ada, jaga Eru ya?" tanya Ruff, Oreki mengangguk.

Ruff tersenyum "Alasan utamanya karena aku menyukai seseorang lain... namanya Juumonji Kaho, dan kami sepakat untuk bertunangan,"

"J-Juumonji Kaho!?" tanya Oreki.

~!~

Setelah semua masalah beres, hari itu, Mayaka dan Oreki pulang bersama, Mayaka menanyakan hal yang kemarin "Kemarin kau berbohong 'kan? Soal yang ciuman dan melakukan 'itu' dengan Chii-chan?" tanya Mayaka, Oreki menatap gadis itu seaat, kemudian mengacak rambutnya "Kalau yang bagian ciuman sih tidak, aku tidak sengaja waktu itu," kata Oreki.

Mayaka kaget.

"Aku tau kok, kamu pasti kaget, maaf, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu," kata Oreki, Mayaka mengangguk "Aku dan Fuku-chan juga..," "Pernah?" tanya Oreki kaget "Uhh, waktu Fuku-chan menangis..," kata Mayaka.

Oreki berhenti berjalan "Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu 'membersihkan' nya 'kan?" tanya Oreki, Mayaka menoleh, dalam sekejap, bibirnya merasakan dnginnya bibir pemuda bermata hijau itu, meski beberapa detik, namun rasanya lama.

Setelah itu Mayaka menatapnya dengan muka tak percaya "B-B-B-BAKA OREKI!"

Dari balik pohon, gadis berambut hitam panjang menatap mereka dengan senyuman pahit.

" _Sayonara.._ ,"

 _Sayonara... Oreki-san..._

*V*

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! . Gomen Update lama, RnR?


	15. Chapter 15:Our Last Night Stand 1

Our Last Night Stand-1

Semoga Chapternya nge feel TAT karena DSC sendiri nangis pas baca ulang

.

.

.

Chitanda x Oreki

Oreki x Mayaka

Mayaka x Satoshi

Satoshi x Chitanda

.

.

Disclaimer:Honobu Yonezawa | Manga:Task Ohna

.

Pagi ini seperti pagi biasanya, namun kali ini, Mayaka dan Oreki jalan bersisian, keduanya diam tak ada yang berbicara, hingga mereka dikejutkan sebuah teriakan-atau lebih tepatnya sapaan dari Satoshi "YO! SELAMAT PAGI!" Seru Satoshi, ia masih tersenyum dengan senyuman konyolnya seperti biasa.

"Fuku-chan, Chii-chan dimana?" Tanya Mayaka membuka percakapan "Oh? Eru-chan? Entahlah, sejak pagi aku belum melihatnya, tadi dia pergi duluan," kata Satoshi "Kau yakin dia tidak kenapa-napa?"tanya Oreki, Satoshi mengangguk "Dia baik-baik saja kok," jawab Satoshi, Mayaka mengangguk, begitupun Oreki, walaupun sebenarnya Mayaka sangat mengkhawatirkan Chitanda.

Saat mereka melewati koridor lantai pertama, di dekat UKS, seorang anak berteriak "Cepat! Bawa Chitanda kesini!" ketiga remaja yang awalnya bersantai ria berjalan menuju kelas, langsung berlari menuju UKS "Oi! Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Satoshi "Chii-chan kenapa hey!?" tanya Mayaka, remaja cowok-yang diketahui bernama Rikuo itu langsung mengetahui ketiganya anggota Klub Sastra Klasik langsung memberi tau "Tadi pagi, muka Chitanda pucat sekali, saat kami bertanya ia menjawab 'tidak apa' kemudian tak lama ia mimisan, lalu ia pingsan," jelas Rikuo.

"Sekarang bagaimana!?" tanya Oreki, mendahului kedua anggota lainnya.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri," kata Rikuo.

Bel berbunyi, mau tak mau mereka harus cepat masuk kelas, dengan perasaan cemas dan takut.

~!~

Chitanda membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah atap berwarna putih dengan lampu menggantung, ia tau benar lampu itu UKS, ia sadar ia dirawat lagi, ia menutup matanya kemudian menangis "Aku tak mau..," ucapnya "Chii-chan!" suara dari seorang gadis bermata pink mendekatinya "Kau tidak apa-apa?! Kau sakit apa!?" tanya Mayaka.

Lagi-lagi ia menjawab kurang tidur karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, Mayaka yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak percaya mengiyakannya "C-Chii-chan," kata Mayaka, Chitanda menatapnya "Apa?" tanya Chitanda "Aku rasa aku..," Mayaka agak ragu mengatakannya, namun akhirnya ia katakan "Aku rasa aku menyukai Oreki..," kata Mayaka.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Chitanda sama sekali, ia menatap Mayaka, lalu tersenyum "Benarkah? Syukurlah! Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu capek-capek lagi menunggu jawaban Satoshi-kun 'kan?" tanya Chitanda.

"Chii-chan...,"

Pintu UKS digeser, tampak dua orang laki-laki memasuki ruangan "Eru-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Satoshi sambil mendekat "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Chitanda, Oreki berdiri di sebelah Mayaka, pandangannya nampak cemas "Aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Chitanda lagi, Satoshi mengangguk "Pelajaran selanjutnya olahraga, kau masih tidak enak badan? Kalau begitu tidak usah-," omongan Satoshi terputus "Tidak aku akan ikut," jawab Chitanda.

"Kau-,"

"Kau ini selalu memaksakan diri Chii-chan! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Kami cemas tau!" kata-kata Mayaka mendahului Oreki, Chitanda tersenyum tipis "Tak apa," kata Chitanda "Dan aku minta maaf jika aku mencemaskan kalian," kata Chitanda "Tapi aku baik-baik saja!" kata Chitanda lagi.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," kata Oreki berbisik "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Satoshi "Tidak apa," jawab Oreki.

~!~

"Hujan turun ya," kata Mayaka.

"Yo! Mayaka!" Satoshi melambaikan tangannya "Oh, Fuku-chan, ada apa?" tanya Mayaka "Kau lupa bawa payung ya?" tanya Satoshi "Eh!? Kok bisa tau!?" tanya Mayaka, Satoshi tertawa, kemudian berbagi payungnya dengan Mayaka "Kau pikir kita sudah kenal berapa lama sih? Aku tau kamu sering lupa apalagi kalau soal payung, ayo aku antar sampai rumah," kata Satoshi.

"Eh tapi-,"

"Kita sudah lama nggak pulang bareng, apa kamu nggak mau pulang bareng aku? Atau kamu menunggu Houtarou?" tanya Satoshi, ia tersenyum namun matanya menatap tajam "Tidak, ayo pulang bersama,"

Satoshi mengangguk, sepanjang jalan, mereka mengobrol, kebanyakan soal pelajaran dan masa SMP "Omong-omong Mayaka, kau... mau tau kenapa Eru-chan menjauhimu dan Houtarou?" tanya Satoshi "Ehh? Bukannya karena aku bilang.. aku suka Houtarou?" tanya Mayaka "Bukan, itu sih yang dulu, yang sekarang," "Eh.. entahlah..,"

Satoshi mengadah kelangit, makin kelabu "Sebenarnya kami...,"

~!~

Hari-hari berlalu, hujan makin sering turun karena memang sudah masuk musim hujan, dan juga, semakin hari, Chitanda menjauhi Oreki juga Mayaka.

Hujan tak henti-hentinya turun, malah makin deras, Oreki menatap keluar, pandangannya kosong, acara TV yang disetelnya sama sekali tidak ditonton mungkin karena membosankan. Ia mematikan televisinya lalu berjalan kearah komputer, kaki kirinya diketuk-ketukan kelantai, ia melihat beragam video gaming lagi, sebenarnya ia menerima telepon dari Chitanda, itu jam 2 siang, Chitanda meminta ia datang sendiri ke taman pukul 3 namun sialnya, hujan deras turun, hingga sekarang, jam 7 malam.

 _Ya Sudahlah, Chitanda juga nggak akan menunggu selama itu 'kan?_

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!

Teleponnya berbunyi, ia mengangkatnya "Ya, kediaman Oreki,"

" _Halo Houtarou? Eru-chan sama kamu enggak?"_

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

 _"Engga, tadi kan bilangnya mau ketemuan sama kamu jam 3 tapi sampai sekarang belum balik,"_

"Eh? Bohong?"

 _"Untuk apa aku bohong? Kalau enggak ya udah aku mau telepon Mayaka! Dah!"_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, otak Oreki sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang Satoshi katakan _Chitanda belum pulang..!?_ ia segera menelepon nomor Chitanda kemudian..

 _"Y-Ya..Ch-Ch-Chitanda..Eru..,"_

Suara desahan nafas panas dan suara hujan memenuhi panggilan itu, Oreki langsung berdiri, mengambil jaket dan payungnya kemudian berlari secepat kilat ke taman, disana ada seorang wanita sedang menunggu, tanpa payung ia duduk di bangku taman, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya.

"CHITANDA!" suara teriakan Oreki menggema, untung jalanan kosong.

"Oreki-san?"

Ia langsung berlari kearah gadis itu, sementara gadis itu berdiri "Kamu ngapain sih!? Ngapain nunggu lama-lama!?" bentak Oreki, ia mencoba menghangatkan Chitanda dengan memberinya jaket.

"Oreki-san datang...," bisikan Chitanda terdengar jelas di telinga Oreki "Iyalah! Untuk apa-,"

"Oreki-san datang... menemuiku..," suara Chitanda agak bergetar, Oreki menatapnya, kemudian matanya membulat "Oreki-san... benar-benar datang..," Chitanda menangis, diantara panik dan bingung, ia terkejut melihat gadis yang menggigil itu "Oreki-san datang... aku senang sekali.. aku pikir aku akan diabaikan... aku pikir Oreki-san akan membenciku..," kata Chitanda, ia memeluk Oreki.

"Oi-,"

"Kumohon.. kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya... aku mohon..," kata Chitanda _._

 _Terakhir... kalinya?_

Diantara momen itu, Chitanda memberanikan dirinya mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Oreki, terasa hangat, namun entah kenapa, juga menyakitkan. Chitanda tidak tau kenapa, Oreki mengecupnya balik, entah kenapa "Terima kasih.., kau biarkan itu jadi kecupan terakhir darimu," kata Chitanda, ia tersenyum "Terima kasih-,"

Kemudian, Chitanda pingsan.

~!~

"Ya, akan kupastikan dia baik-baik saja,"

Setelah menutup telepon, ia berbalik menatap sofa yang ditiduri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tadi ia temui, sekarang jam 08.45 dan Chitanda masih belum sadar, Oreki yang cemas hanya bisa memberikan selimut dan jaketnya.

Oreki sadar, udara di ruang tamunya lumayan dingin karena _heater_ nya ia matikan, akhirnya Oreki memutuskan membawa Chitanda ke kamarnya, yang lebih hangat, ia menidurkan Chitanda di kasurnya sambil menatapnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana lagi sih?" gumam Oreki "Dan maksudmu terakhir kalinya itu apa?" tanya Oreki lagi sambil mengelus kepala Chitanda.

"Nggghh..,"

Chitanda menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya "Oreki…san..?" Oreki menghela nafas "Kau ini ya, untung baik-baik saja, apa jadinya jika aku tak datang tadi?" tanya Oreki "Maaf," kata Chitanda "Ya sudahlah, memang ada apa sampai menunggu begitu? Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan air hangat dulu," kata Oreki.

Setelah dibawakan teh, Chitanda meminumnya, kemudian menghela nafas sebentar "Kata Satoshi, ia akan menjemputmu nanti pagi, jadi kau menginap disini dulu," kata Oreki "Tapi Mayaka-," "Bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain? Keadaanmu sudah seperti ini dan kau masih memikirkan Mayaka cemburu atau tidak? Yang benar saja!" kata Oreki.

"Untuk sekarang, kita diam saja soal ini,"

Keduanya terdiam, ada jeda yang panjang sebelum Oreki angkat bicara lagi "Jadi ada apa?" tanya Oreki.

Mata Chitanda terlihat sedih "Sebenarnya… aku..,"

~!~ TO BE CONTINUED ~!~


	16. Chapter 16:Our Last Night Stand 2

Our Last Nigh Stannd-2

Heyy! DSC Back Desuu

Okay, Enjoyreading

~!~

Chitanda x Oreki

Mayaka x Satoshi

Oreki x Mayaka

Chitanda x Satoshi

~!~

"...Apa?" Tanya Mayaka tak percaya, matanya membulat menatap Satoshi "A...Apa katamu? Ch-Chii-chan..?" tanya Mayaka lagi "Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Memang itu kenyataannya," kata Satoshi "Tapi dia pasti-," ucapan Mayaka terputus "Kemungkinannya cuman 50%," jawab Satoshi lagi "T-T-Tidak... Chii-chan..,"

~!~

"...Kau pasti bercanda?!" tanya Oreki kaget, Chitanda menggelengkan kepalanya "...Tidak, karena itu aku harus ke Tokyo, di Kamiyama tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya, jadi kami harus ke Tokyo, begitupun Satoshi-kun," kata Chitanda "KAMU BERCANDA!?Sejak kapan!?" tanya Oreki "...Aku kurang tau pasti tetapi... kata Dokternya, 3 hari lalu begitu," kata Chitanda.

"Kata Okaa-san, Kakek dulu juga pernah kena penyakit ini, jadi kemungkinannya aku genetik," kata Chitanda sambil tersenyum "L-Lalu.. kakekmu selamat?" tanya Oreki "...Ya, dia selamat," kata Chitanda "Jadi... jadi kau pasti akan selamat kan? Iya 'kan?" tanya Oreki "Entahlah... habisnya kan tiap orang berbeda-beda," kata Chitanda.

Otak Oreki berusaha mencerna apa yang Chitanda katakan, dia takkan lagi berada di Kamiyama, dan kemungkinan terburuknya, dia takkan hidup lagi "Chi...tanda.. karena itu kau sangat ingin memberi tahuku?" tanya Oreki, Chitanda mengangguk sesaat "Iya, karena itu..., aku sangat ingin bertemu bisa jadi ini 'kan terakhir kalinya..," kata Chitanda kemudian tersenyum.

Oreki memegang kedua pundak Chitanda "JANGAN BERCANDA! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggal seperti ini!" seru Oreki, Chitanda tersenyum "...Terima kasih Oreki-san, kau sudah banyak sekali membantuku..., aku senang sekali," kata Chitanda kemudian menitikkan air matanya lagi "Kau tidak akan mati percayalah!" seru Oreki sambil menghapus air matanya.

Chitanda mengangguk, ia menangis lagi.

"Chitanda aku... aku memang tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu untukku tapi aku percaya kalau... suatu hari nanti, mungkin aku bisa..," kata Oreki, Chitanda mengangguk lagi

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Oreki-san...!" serunya.

 _Selalu, dari saat kita masih kecil._

"Chitanda... aku mau bertanya," kata Oreki ia menarik sesuatu dari bawah kasurnya "...Apa kau tau ini apa?" tanya Oreki, di tangannya ada sebuah s _crapbook_ usang, di halaman depan terdapat tulisan.

'HOUTAROU & ERU'

"Ahh... sudah lama sekali ya..., aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpannya," kata Chitanda mengambil _scrapbook_ itu "Apa kau ingat Oreki-san? Dulu kau pernah berkata ' _sebaiknya momen sekarang kita masukkan kedalam buku ini, jadi kita bisa melihat lagi, walau suatu hari kemudian menjadi sejarah bagi kita'_ dan kita membuat buku ini, isinya memori-memori kita semua...," Chitanda bilang, matanya berkilauan "...Aku.. ingatanku kabur, aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa," kata Oreki.

" _Yappari..._ Benar kata Tomoe-neesama, kecelakaanmu itu membuat amnesia... memang tidak sepenuhnya sih," kata Chitanda "K-Kecelakaan?" tanya Oreki "Aku mengingatnya... eh... apa perlu kuceritakan?" tanya Chitanda, Oreki mengangguk "Ya,"

"Baiklah... mulai dari mana ya...,"

 _Flashback (Set:12 years ago)_

 _"Ini namanya Oreki Houtarou, adiknya Oreki Tomoe-neesama yang kau temui kemarin! Ayo kenalan!" kata Ibunya Chitanda, gadis keci yang masih duduk di bangku TK itu malu-malu menampakkan dirinya dari belakang kaki ibunya "Ayo, kau Juga Houtarou, katanya mau bertemu dengan Eru-chan?" tanya Ibunya Oreki, mata hijaunya berkilau menatap anak perempuan mungil di depannya._

 _"Namaku Oreki Houtarou.. kau siapa?" tanya Oreki membuka percakapan._

 _"Ch-Ch-Chitanda Eru..," kata Chitanda._

 _"Hey," panggil Oreki "Maukah kau menjadi pengantinku dimasa depan?"_

["BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oreki yang sedang minum ketika mendengarkan itu langsung menginterupsi "SERIUS? Aku bicara begitu?" tanya Orekii "Ya... iya," kata Chitanda "Baik, lanjutkan,"]

 _Chitanda mengangguk pelan, keduanya kemudian bermain bersama setiap hari ibur, janji-janji mereka selalu ditepati, hingga suatu hari, Oreki dan Chitanda membuat scrapbook itu, kemudian sehari setelahnya..._

 _"Ahh Bolanya jatuh!" seru Chitanda, ia mencoba menggapai bola yang jatuh ke jalan raya "Akan kuambilkan," kata Oreki_

 _Kemudian..._

 _CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!_

 _Chitanda tidak begitu ingat apa yang ia lihat, namun ia ingat banyaknya darah yang keluar, setelah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Oreki divonis amnesia, tidak sepenuhnya,hanya ingatan tentang Chitanda saja yang hilang_

 _"Hotaro-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Chitanda._

 _"...Kau siapa?"_

 _Setelah itu keluarga Chitanda memutuskan pindah ke Tokyo kemudian di masa SMP ia kembali ke Kamiyama._

 _End Of Flashback._

"Rasanya kangen banget, dulu sering banget dipanggil 'O-Hime-Sama,' oleh Oreki-san," kata Chitanda sambil tertawa-tawa "O hime sama?" tanya Oreki "Iya, entah kenapa dulu Oreki-san seneng banget memanggilku itu," kata Chitanda, Oreki tersenyum "Yahh,"

"Hey Chitanda...," perkataan Oreki memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka "Ya?" tanya Chitanda "Aku mau menuruti permintaanmu, malam ini saja," kata Oreki "Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Chitanda "Aku... ingin setidaknya jika ini benar-benar malam terakhir kita bersama.. aku ingin kita... aku... setidaknya melakukan sesuatu untukmu, apapun itu," kata Oreki menatap jendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

"...kalau begitu aku ada satu permintaan," kata Chitanda "Apa?" tanya Oreki "...Aku mau bersama Oreki-san malam ini..," kata Chitanda lagi "...Itu saja?" tanya Oreki, Chitanda mengangguk "Ya, itu saja," kata Chitanda tersenyum, Oreki menghela nafas, ia naik ke kasurnya di sebelah Chitanda "Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian memeluk Chitanda.

Chitanda tersenyum "...Arigato..,"

"Arigato Hotarou-kun...,"

xXSkipTimeXx

Seminggu kemudian, Chitanda benar-benar pindah ke Tokyo, Oreki hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu bersama sahabat SMPnya, Mayaka berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang.

"...Aku akan merindukkan mereka," kata Mayaka.

Oreki mengangguk "...Sayonara... O hime sama..,"

~!~

Sudah mulai libur! Mungkin update akan lebih cepat!

Stay Tune!

Next: 5 Years Later


	17. Chapter 17: 5 Years Later

5 years later

xx

I'm back! Gomen lama update :p

Anyway enjoy

xx

Dulu, ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang bisanya cuman murung saja, setelah masuk SMA dan bertemu dengannya, ia merasa dunianya berubah, ia dapat merasakannya-semuanya mengalir, namun...

Itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung, ia tak pernah meminta dunia seperti ini lalu...

 _lalu kenapa..?_

xx

Kalender menunjukkan bulan april akan datang, yang artinya sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba, Houtarou Oreki-seorang detektif kelas, dan dia juga baru saja membuka perusahaan yang kini lumayan laris-baru saja terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, dari seminggu kemarin ia tidak masuk kerja, alasannya? Karena ia harus merencanakan pernikahannya-serius.

Ia melamar gadis itu-sebulan yang lalu, tanpa sepatah dua patah, ia langsung begitu saja menyematan cincin di jari manis perempuan itu, dan setelah diterima, mereka sepakat menikah pada bulan april, Houtarou menguap-untuk kesekian kalinya, dan setelah itu ia pergi mandi, kemudian pergi ke rumah perempuan itu.

Siapa sangka ia bertemu _Dia_ lagi

~!~

"...Halo?" suara gadis di seberang sana membuat Houtarou yang tadinya terdiam langsung menghela nafas "Bagaimana pakaianmu? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Houtarou langsung "Ya, ini berkat bantuan Mama," kata perempuan itu, Houtarou mengangguk "...Aku akan datang kesana jam 10 nanti, kita beli cincin yang baru," kata Houtarou "Kalau begitu yang waktu itu kau beri apa?" tanya perempuan itu "...Entahlah..," jawab Houtarou "Kau ini... serius apa tidak sih?" tanya perempuan itu lagi-terdengar marah "Iya aku serius, tenang saja aku hanya berpikir mungkin kita bisa pilih yang lebih bagus daripada yang itu, kalau kau mau," kata Houtarou datar.

"Ooh, begitu, baiklah, kurasa Mama memanggil, sampai jumpa Houtarou,"

"Sampai jumpa...Mayaka,"

~!~

Houtarou kemudian pergi ke Tokyo-pekerjaan detektifnya yang membawa ke situ, ia nyaris lupa kalau di Tokyo ada seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam lurus dan mata ungunya-Chitanda Eru.

Sudah lama ia tak mendengar kabar tentang gadis itu, terakhir kali keberangkatannya-5 tahun lalu untuk mengatasi penyakit yang diderita, ia ingin tau apakah ia baik-baik saja, sudah terlambat menurutnya meskipun sekarang ia menyadarinya, kenyataan pahit bahwa sebenarnya ia _mencintai_ gadis itu, seharusnya dari awal, ia sudah bisa _move on_ bersama Eru, jadi tidak akan ada perpecahan antara Klub Klasik, namun, biarlah.

" _Otsukare ne,_ Houtarou, senang bisa bekerja denganmu lagi," partnernya-Yakumo memberikan minuman kaleng kepadanya "Aa, kau juga," kata Houtarou, Yakumo mengangguk "Omong-omong bagaimana pesta pernikahanmu nanti dengan Mayaka?" tanya Yakumo "Kami sepakat menikah pada bulan april," kata Houtarou lagi "Oh, begitu," kata Yakumo "Bagaimana denganmu dan Haruka?" tanya Houtarou "Tinggal tunggu upacaranya saja," jawab Yakumo "Hm..,"

Kedua detektif muda itu terdiam diantara keheningan mereka "Houtarou..., soal... Eru Chitanda..," Yakumo membuka percakapan "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Houtarou kaget "Nah, kurasa kau melompat terlalu jauh kalau dibilang mengenalnya, aku hanya bertemu dengannya kemarin, dan menanyakan soalmu, dia bersama seorang laki-laki bermata oranye... siapa ya... Fu...Fukube... ah, Fukube Satoshi,"

"Satoshi? Mereka menikah?" tanya Houtarou

Yakumo menggeleng "Tidak, mereka saudara-atau setidaknya...mereka yang bilang begitu," "Jadi apa hubunganmu dengan mereka? Dia buka selingkuhanmu 'kan?" tanya Yakumo, Houtarou berdecak "Jarang-jarang kau ngomong kayak begitu Yakumo, tentu saja bukan, kamu kira aku ini cowok kayak gimana?" tanya Houtarou "Nah, aku cuman penasaran, soalnya pas Chitanda-san bertanya dia... kelihatannya sedih banget gitu," kata Yakumo "Tunggu, kau bilang padanya aku dan Mayaka akan menikah?" tanya Houtarou.

Yakumo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau beritahu?" tanya Houtarou "Nah, soal itu, kupikir dia sudah tau dia bertanya 'Bagaimana keadaan Oreki-san,' ya aku jawab 'Baik, ia sedang merencanakan pernikahannya bersama Mayaka,' atau setidaknya aku bilang begitu," kata Yakumo lagi "Pertama-tama, aku ingin tau seberapa banyak Haruka sudah merasukimu, bicaramu jadi panjang-panjang, kedua, aku cukup yakin itu bukan hal yang baik,"

Houtarou menghela nafas "Jadi sulit kan bertemu dengannya," kata Houtarou lagi "Maaf," kata Yakumo singkat, Houtarou mengangguk "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Houtarou lagi.

"Ara? Houtarou?"

"Satoshi?"

~!~

Hening memenuhi meja cafe itu, hanya terlihat dua orang pemuda yang duduk berlawanan arah, keduanya menunggu pesanan "Kudengar kau sebentar lagi menikah dengan Mayaka?" tanya Satoshi, Houtarou mengangguk "Ya," kata Houtarou singkat "Oh, selamat," jawab Satoshi "Bagaimana denganmu dan... Chitanda?" tanya Houtarou.

"Perlu kuperingatkan kami tidak menikah, dan kurasa Eru-chan juga belum bisa _move on_ darimu," jawab Satoshi "Tunggu, dia menungguku sampai sebegininya?" tanya Houtarou "Dia itu tipenya setia Houtarou jadi yaa, dia menunggumu," jawab Satoshi lagi.

Houtarou melayangkan pandangannya keluar cafe, ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya dari tadi "Ah, iya, bagaimana penyakitnya Chitanda?" tanya Houtarou "Sudah sembuh, operasinya berhasil," kata Satoshi "Begitu," Satoshi mengangguk "Kau tidak marah aku menikah dengan Mayaka?" tanya Houtarou, Satoshi tersenyum pahit "Kalau soal marah ya tentu, sedih, kecewa dan cemburu itu semua jelas," jawab Satoshi.

"Tapi apa daya, dia 'kan sudah memilihmu, terlebih lagi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa," jawab Satoshi.

Houtarou terdiam.

~!~

"Permisi...," seorang gadis menepuk pundak Mayaka "Ya?" tanya Mayaka "Mayaka-san..,"

"Chii-chan?!"

~!~

Next: Complicated


End file.
